


Touch Me, Don't Feel Me

by cyndario



Series: The Hills Have Eyes [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gang Violence, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day they'll have to stop this.<br/>Because in the end, only one of them can rule Stilwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously couldn't be the only one who needed some more Boss/antagonist of their choice smut....right?

The Boss was sitting in the Old Mission, pulling on her high top sneakers as her phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, she answered it on the second ring.

 

“Whatchu want, Carlos?”

 

“Hey Boss, be cool, I just wanted to let you know that the leader of the Brotherhood wanted to meet with you. His name's Maero. Says he wants to squash things before they get out of hand.”  


The Boss looked at her cell in disbelief, then placed it back on her ear. Meet? She was eventually _hoping_ to meet all of them as she destroyed their gangs one by one, but she couldn’t resist taking one out early if the opportunity presented itself. Saved her the trouble of flushing him out in the long run.

 

“Where he wanna meet, Carlos?” She asked calmly, changing her tone just as quickly.

 

“In the tunnels, you know, the tourist attraction? I’ll text you the address. Just let me know when you wanna head out and I’ll send word we’re coming.”

 

“Go ‘head and meet me there. I’ll be there soon.” She retorted absently, stuffing a wad of cash in the back pocket of her jeans.

 

“Alright. See you soon, Boss.” Carlos hung up and she waited for his text to come through on where to meet.

 

And here she thought she would be able to relax a bit today. You know, do a little shopping, lift a car or two on the way back. A relaxing Sunday. But this just sounded like so much more _fun_.

 

Opening her drawer she fished for a set of keys and checked over her appearance before she walked out. Her skinny jeans had slits over the knees, and she wore an oversized purple and black flannel over her white crop top. She kept her jewelry to a minimum--nothing more than a fleur de lis hanging on a silver chain around her neck. Her deep brown skin glowed under the artificial light and she ran her fingers through her pixie cut and winked at herself in the mirror before headed up the steps outside of the decrepit building.

 

Unlocking the doors to her car she slid inside and closed the door, checking over her ammo and strapping her 9mm to her side and a pistol in the passenger seat. You know. Just in case this meeting didn’t turn out as well as either of them had hoped. _Mama didn’t raise no fool_ , she thought as she smiled to herself.

 

So… one of the leaders was at least smart--or dumb, depending on how this meeting went-- enough to _attempt_ to get on her good side. She snickered wickedly as she started her engine and Carlos’ text chimed through. This should be interesting, she thought, pulling out with abandon as she raced to the other side of Stilwater.

 

Once she pulled up into the dirt lot leading to the Stilwater Caverns, she slammed the door shut with her wide hips and put her shades on over her eyes. A trick she learned from Gat--never face the enemy with a weakness. She needed to see what kind of man she was dealing with, being that she’d only had a couple of weeks to gather as much info as she could on the competition after being knocked on her ass for five years.

 

Carlos stood near the entrance, looking jittery as all get out.

 

“Calm down, kid. You said this is just to talk, right? Besides, he wanna try some shit? I gotchu.” She pulled her shades down a bit and winked her lovely brown eyes at him, causing a blush to rise to Carlos’ cheeks.

 

“Right, Boss.” He hurriedly opened the door for her to walk ahead of him, causing her to smile to herself. He was such a sweet kid. How he was ever going to make it she had no idea.

 

Together they walked side by side deeper into the caverns until they came upon a solitary mass of muscle sitting on a park bench. Any other tourists had steered clear, and the caverns felt empty except the three of them. As she got closer, Boss noticed that the mass of muscle was covered in a hell of a lot of tattoos, and he sat with the assurance of  a man who could fuck somebody day up and sleep like a baby after.

 

So far she liked what she saw.

 

“You Maero?” She called out, slowing her steps as she stood in front of him. She placed her hands in her pockets and sauntered up closer, resisting the urge to lick her lips.

 

Oh yes, she _definitely_ liked what she saw.

 

“That’s me.”

 

That voice… she could already imagine that voice of his growling in her ear as he had her bent over, and suddenly it felt very hot everywhere.

 

Looking around, Boss cleared her throat as her full lips rose into an easy smile.

 

“No gang to protect you now, big boy.” She muttered, watching for a reaction. Languidly she drew her pistol, pointing it directly in front of his face. He didn’t so much as flinch when he heard the safety being released, and she arched her eyebrow as she moved slowly closer.

 

“I could kill you now.” She taunted, and it was then that he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

 

His deep brown eyes seemed to bore through her as he rose slowly, the shadow of his full height engulfing her where she stood. _Ay Dios mio_ … he was huge. And it wasn’t like he was beefed on steroids big--he was just massive in every deliciously possible way. From his shoulders, to his arms, to those hands of his  that lingered calmly at his sides. Her eyes scanned over every inch of him from behind her shades over again and again.

 

 _Please please_ PLEASE _god let this man have a big dick so he can blow my back out and I won’t shoot up another church for like… a month or something. Amen_. Her blasphemous prayer probably fell on deaf ears if she believed in the first place.

 

Suddenly she felt this intense _need_ for this alliance to work.

 

Maero leaned slightly closer as she made no move to pull the trigger and whispered,

 

“No… you won’t.”

 

The authority and finality in his voice caused a shiver through her as her smile faltered, and his mouth hitched up to a smirk of its own. Stepping ever closer, he let the barrel of her gun touch his chest as he taunted with his eyes for her to pull the trigger.

 

Carlos nervously coughed from somewhere behind her, and she came back to her senses.

Putting her pistol away, her smile resurfaced as she cocked her head to the side.

 

“So you wanted to talk terms? I’m all ears.” She said smoothly, placing a hand on her hip. Maero backed up to give her space and began his proposition.

 

“Look, I know who you are. And going into it with you and Gat would be stupid. I propose--”

 

“I hear voices! They’re over here!”

 

All three of their heads whipped to the sound of unexpected company, guns being pulled out and the safeties being released.

 

“You wanna blast through ‘em Boss or take a boat out? There’s a dock further in.” Carlos hurriedly suggested and the Boss blasted a cop who thought they’d get an easy kill on an unsuspecting Carlos.

 

“Watch yourself, kid! We’ll take the boat. Maero, you with us or not?” She yelled, ducking behind a limestone pillar as shots fired around her. Maero pulled out his shotgun and cocked it once, standing from cover to blast a cop straight in the gut.

 

“Lead the way, Saint.”

 

The boys watched her back as she shot down cops that came for them the further they headed into the Caverns. Once they reached the boat, Maero gave them directions towards a Brotherhood owned dock, which also happened to be his main base of operations.  

 

Once they hopped off the boat, Maero led them past the customized trucks and cars further into the garage where a few others were waiting for them. There she saw Donnie, an old member of the Westside Rollerz tuning up a large monster truck. He didn’t seem to recognize _her_ \--which was just fine--and she kept herself calm as she walked past him without acknowledging. She’d have words later.

 

“You’re back!” A cry came, and a petite girl--no older than her--ran and jumped into Maero’s arms and kissed him enthusiastically. Suddenly the party in her pants died down, and she sighed absently to herself.

 

Well, that ruined her fantasy of rough sex in the near future if this alliance held up. Strike one.

 

Hopping from his arms, the young woman extended her hand out and smiled sweetly at the Boss.

 

“Hi, I’m Jessica.” Boss smiled back as she shook her hand, and the girl turned to greet Carlos.

 

“You know… you look like my old house cleaner.” She said sweetly, not even bothering to shake Carlos’ hand. The Boss stood rigid at the remark, and Carlos looked away nervously.

 

Aw shit, here we go. Strike fucking two.

 

Biting her tongue, the Boss stood slightly closer to Carlos to run a thumb across his arm reassuringly as Maero and Matt--the tattoo artist--chided her for the flippant remark. Carlos’ blush returned to his cheeks as she flashed him a sweet smile without the others noticing, and then she turned back to face them.

 

Maero had Jessica counting money while he plopped into the tattoo chair to continue an arm sleeve from Matt. The Boss stepped a bit further into the garage and leaned her back against a pole, trying to look bored while she internally seethed from his flavor of the week.

 

“So… we gonna talk business? Or should we head out?” Boss asked, watching the needle trace black outlines across his arms. She wondered absently if he could pick _her_ up as easily with those arms of his--probably could.

 

“Like I was saying back in the Caverns. I think an alliance could be beneficial to us both. If the Saints and the Brotherhood teamed up and took out the rival gangs, we could mutually control Stilwater--”

 

“What’s the catch?” She interrupted, her annoyance at his pretty speeches grating her nerves.

 

“Eighty - twenty.”

 

Boss smiled as she rolled her eyes from behind her shades.

 

“I’m assuming I get the eighty.”  


Maero barked a laugh at her response and relaxed further into the chair.

 

“Yeah. Sure you do.” He said sarcastically, concentrating on the patterns Matt drew over his skin. Of course, her weakness when it came to men like him is it came with the drawback that they never were the brightest. She was willing to give him one last chance to reconsider this alliance--really, _truly_ reconsider--that is until she heard Jessica giggle at his response, then the Boss nearly snapped.

 

Strike fucking three.

 

“You fucking serious? I used to own--”

 

“That’s right. _Used_ to. You’re nothing more than a relic with some burn scars. You really think you and Gat got a chance of taking down the Brotherhood?” He challenged, and the Boss smirked as she walked a bit closer to him. Maero sat up in the chair like he was ready to size her up again, and Matt tried to get him to calm down so he wouldn’t mess up his tattoo--but also so he wouldn’t go off into a rage.

 

“Fuck you. We’ll take our chances.” She replied evenly, it was only then that she took her shades off her face, the severity of her challenge not being lost on Maero. Sucking her teeth in aggravation, she stood tall as she turned on her heels and walked out of the garage without another word. Carlos followed quickly as they left, and Jessica glared at her retreating form.

 

“You want me to send someone after them, baby?” She asked, her phone in hand.

 

“No. Don’t bother. They’ll be dead soon enough.”

 

Jessica huffed as she stormed off, and Matt tried to calmly get him to relax back in the chair so he could finish his outline.

 

Maero was seething. He knew the Saints were arrogant, but to actually think they still had the same clout like five years ago? It was laughable. But… something else about the leader of the Saints wouldn’t leave his head.

 

Maybe it was the way she walked, all curves and soft edges, like a viper. Or maybe it was the shape of her lips and how absolutely enticing they looked, especially painted in that deep purple known to the Saints.

 

Or maybe it was how he was absolutely sure he could have her had he simply _asked_.

 

Whatever the reason, he ended up cutting the tattoo session short before Matt noticed the growing outline in his pants. They were cool, but he doubted the man would be comfortable seeing his hard on while he tatted his arm for the next couple hours. He picked up his keys and hopped into his truck and drove. He needed to clear his head. Get that pompous bitch out of his head.

 

No use crying over what he couldn’t have. She’d be dead like the rest once the Brotherhood ruled Stilwater.

 

* * *

 

The Boss called for one of the Saints to drop off a car for her and Carlos, and headed back to the Old Mission. She was riled the fuck up. Who in the hell did Maero think he was? With his dumb punk rock band reject lookin’ ass, and his privileged girlfriend playing at being a gangster?

 

She drove recklessly, bobbing in and out of lanes as she made her way across the freeway, poor Carlos holding on to his seat belt for dear life.

 

“Hey, Boss, it’s gonna be alright. We’ll just take them down like everyone else.”

 

“That’s not my issue, Carlos. It’s that he thought for a _second_ that I was that washed up that I still couldn’t mop the floor with his wannabe Hulk ass. No, _hermano_ , he’s gonna get it worse. At least the other gangs didn’t try to play me with some punk ass arrangement. Oh no. I’m gonna fuck his _whole_ day up. Just you watch.”  She muttered, slamming her horn at a hatchback that drifted into her lane without a turn signal.

 

“ _Ay, carajo_! You ain’t the only fucker on the road!” She screamed as she quickly switched to the opposite lane, coming up beside them. Fishing through the center console she searched for something to throw at them.

 

“Carlos, you got a grenade or something?”

 

“Boss…. I don’t think it’d be a good idea...they're right beside us.”

 

“Look, Carlos, you gotta trust me. You got a damn grenade or don’t you?”

 

Carlos shook his head nervously and she sighed.

 

“Fine. I’ll let them go this time. But I swear if I see that fucker again on the road they’re done. Got it?”

 

“Boss, I think you just need to relax. We’ll get some beer, call in a few strippers? What’s it gonna take for you to calm down, huh?” He asked gently, and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“All that sounds nice, Carlos. Throw in some take-out and we’re golden.” Carlos smiled widely at her as she finally relaxed a bit.

 

But she was still off. She could feel it. And it was all because of Maero.

 

She couldn’t stop imagining his hands around her neck, his voice in her ear, being lifted like she was weightless as he pounded into her.

 

God she needed to get laid. And soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 5.31.16 : I felt like I should have mentioned that my boss is Afro-Latinx, with the third female voice option. And if and when I expand on her in later fics further down the line she'll always have this voice set (I like continuity). I fell in love with that voice's actress in 2 and 3 and was hella bummed they changed it in 4. 
> 
> But enough rambling. Enjoy~!


	2. Never Turn Your Back (on a Hungry Wolf)

Nearly a month had passed and the Boss had done nothing more than taunt Brotherhood members since her failed meeting with Maero. The Ronin had taken more of a priority, what with their illegal sex dens and wack ass Kill Bill get up. Plus, both Pierce _and_ Gat had made it seem pretty damn important to hit them first--so far it had paid off. The Saints had successfully raided a couple of their cash dens, and were laying low as they contemplated their next move.

 

The Boss decided to finally take that relaxing day to herself--and went shopping. She hit up Leather & Lace, Nobody Loves Me (though she wouldn’t admit it to _anyone_ that she shopped there), and got in on a sale at Friendly Fire. She had her arms full of bags as she headed towards the parking garage, fishing for her keys in her purse. She dropped them, of course, and refusing to put anything down bent slowly as possible to pick them up, and as she stood to full height a pair of arms trapped her to the car.

 

She didn’t even have to look in his reflection to know who it was.

 

“Fancy meeting you here. The mall is that way, maybe you can pick something nice up for _Jessica_.” She taunted, and began opening her car door for it to slam shut in her face.

 

Not bothering to turn around, the Boss tried once again to open the door only for it to close much more forcefully this time, and she whipped around to come face to face with Maero’s … well, chest.

 

“Look, the least you could do is let me put my bags in the car. These clothes weren’t cheap, you know.” He didn’t move as she opened her door slowly, throwing her shopping bags towards the passenger seat. She closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to say something.

 

“Well? Any reason why I can’t enjoy this quiet Thursday afternoon alone? It was going so well, too.” She pouted, a mischievous look in her eye as she pursed her lips.

 

“I’m hoping you’ll reconsider your stance, Saint.” Maero retorted, the fluorescent lights overhead casting shadows over his face.

 

The Boss rolled her eyes as she leaned against her car, craning her neck to look at him better.

 

“We don’t play second to nobody, big boy. Sorry. But if the Brotherhood wants to switch things up to...say, sixty - forty, with Saints having the majority I might listen. And that, is a generous offer.”

 

Maero sucked his teeth as he hunched his shoulders to stare at her eye to eye.

 

“Little Saint, you don’t realize just how much you’re going to regret not joining up with us.”

 

“Oh no, big boy, the only thing I _regret_ is not being able to see what you’re working with. I do have a soft spot for you big, muscley types.” She teased, running her fingers across his arms, raising the hairs just a tad. Looking into his face with her brown eyes she crooked her lips into a seductive smile, watching as his nostrils flared from her touch.

 

Chuckling, she turned as if to enter her car, only for Maero to press up behind her, all that glorious wall of him, and she arched back into him. His hands gripped her sides roughly, bunching the fabric of her dress as he pulled her backside into his crotch, and when she felt his bulge she nearly cried.

 

Whatever higher power was out there came the fuck _through_ \--she felt that beast in his pants all on her ass and ground her hips further into him, shuddering as he groaned in her ear.

 

But as much as she wanted to continue, fucking in a parking garage--and fucking the leader of a rival gang--was not a good idea. Pulling away, the Boss tried to control her breathing as she took steps away from him, but there was really nowhere else to go. She had parked in the far corner of the garage, and her car was the only visible vehicle on this entire floor. (How convenient)

 

Maero took a step towards her and she took another step back. His eyes lit up as a predatory smirk crossed his lips, advancing on her slowly. She reached for her gun--only to find that she left it in the center console. Her back suddenly hit the wall and before she knew it Maero was on her, his mass damn near engulfing her as he trapped her against the concrete. She actually looked somewhat terrified as his heavy hands moved upwards, tracing the skin of her neck, her chin, her lips.

 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about these since you told me so eloquently to… what was it again? Oh yeah--fuck off.” He whispered, the vibrations of his chest tickling her front, her nipples getting hard underneath her bra. Oh god no, she’s come undone by his voice alone if he kept this up.

 

“And here I have you… the lonely little Saint, trapped by the big, bad wolf.” He continued, his fingers circling around her neck, and she whimpered as she shut her eyes.

 

He had no _idea_ how many times in the past month she had wanted a version of this scenario to happen to her. His hands around her neck, that voice in her ear. Oh god she must be _gushing_ right now. She rubbed her thighs together slowly, and yup, there she was. Soaked.

 

Maero caught the movement and placed his hands back on her hips. His hands slowly crested over the fabric until his hands rested on her ass. Without warning, he lifted her up higher along the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. Now she was face to face with him, and she could barely take the intensity of his gaze. Pulling her dress up higher on her hips he dipped his thumb between them and felt her underwear, wet with her arousal. His smirk grew wider as he leaned in closer, his lips right beside her ear.

 

“Tell me, little Saint, do you want this?” His voice sounded like gravel and sinful promises all in one, and she moaned out loud. Dragging the knuckles of his fingers across her sex, he caused her to gasp as she squirmed in his grip, clutching at his shoulders to keep herself from slipping.

 

“I can’t hear you.” He teased, and she mouth fell open as a soundless cry escaped her as he repeated the action once more.

 

“Yes.” She whispered, and his lips swept in to claim hers. The kiss was all bite--him trying to completely dominate her. Biting her lips, her jaw, he trailed down until he had her neck between his teeth and clenched down. The Boss screamed, grinding her sex towards his fingers to try and feel some sort of friction. He kept them just out of reach, continuing to suck on the supple skin of her neck as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

 

“Dammit, Maero. Either fuck me or let me go.” She challenged, her voice not nearly as convincing she had hoped she would sound. He laughed in her ear as he set her down, then kicked her legs open as slipped his fingers beneath the fabric of her underwear, tracing the skin of her opening slowly. She closed her eyes again as she moaned, leaning back against the concrete as he pushed his middle finger inside.

 

He was bigger than she thought.

 

His fingers stretched her opening slowly, moving in and out at a teasing pace as he found a rhythm. Once he was into the second knuckle, he began pumping his finger faster, causing the Boss to double over. Her hands reached out helplessly to grip something as he fingered her, her legs nearly giving out once he started whispering all the ways he planned on fucking her in that garage.

 

On the hood of her car. On the back end of the car. In the backseat. Just like this, against the wall. Her, on her knees as she took him in her mouth. Her, legs thrown over his shoulders as he ate her out.

 

In the midst of all of this he had slipped a second finger in and that was almost too much for her as her cries echoed out in the empty parking lot, her orgasm bursting through her. He didn’t stop, he kept pumping his fingers inside as she crested over into another, her breath leaving her in shallow puffs. Her nails dug into his arms and left indents, nearly breaking the skin as she tried to silence herself. When he finally removed his fingers, she nearly collapsed to the ground, if not for his arm wrapping around her waist.

 

He watched as her eyes glazed over, blinking slowly as she tried to focus on his face. He slowly removed his fingers and made a show of licking her juices off each digit one by one. She felt the faint tremor of an aftershock as she watched his tongue dart out, and desperately wished to feel that fleshy pink muscle beneath her legs right then and there.

 

But Maero pulled away, that predatory grin never leaving his face. He watched as she fixed her dress and ruffled her hair back into place, trying to hide the evidence of what just happened and failing. She had his scent all over her--diesel, cigarettes, his cologne--along with the unmistakable scent of sex and he _knew_ that whoever got too close would smell it on her too.

 

Maero was beginning to like this particular arrangement a little better.

 

“I’ll be seeing you around, Saint.” He called out over his shoulder as he began to walk away, heading towards the elevator.

 

The Boss glared as she cleared her throat, leaning on her car as she yelled back at him.

 

“The next time you see me Maero, things ain’t goin’ your way. Believe that.” She seethed, and he laughed outright. Pressing the button for the down elevator, he stepped inside once the doors opened.

 

“The next time you see me, Saint, you’ll be ass up begging for me not to stop.” She felt her blood boil even as her lips quivered at the dark promise. But before she could retaliate the doors shut and she sank to her knees against her car.

 

What… had she done?

 

Now the Brotherhood had leverage against her if he decided to run his mouth.

 

Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fucking _fuck_.

 

She heard footsteps rounding a corner and she hurried to her feet--as best as she could anyway--and opened the door to her car. The Ultor security guard tipped his hat to her as he continued his patrol, and she waved quickly as she slammed the door shut and started the engine. Running her fingers through her hair, Boss sighed as she tried to give herself a much needed pep-talk.  

 

“It’s okay, girl. A quickie in a parking garage isn’t the _worst_ place you’ve had an orgasm, and overall the experience was quite nice. The only problem is--besides the fact that he’s got a girlfriend, and I am many things but a homewrecker is not one--is that he’s the leader of a rival gang. It happened once, it’ll never happen again. I’ll take a Saint with me from now on everywhere I go. I’ll do my shopping online. I’ll…” She saw her reflection in her overhead mirror and saw the massive bruises along her jaw and neck, the teeth marks that blackened her chestnut brown skin.

 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” She mumbled, and sped out the garage as fast as she could, rounding corners without watching for oncoming cars. As she headed out into the sunlight of the afternoon, she made her way towards the suburbs to the new high end condo she purchased in Ronin territory. She needed to change--her slick was all on her thighs and her dress, and she smelled of him. Rolling down her windows she tried to blast her radio to distract her from the thought of what just happened.

 

Before she knew it she was pulling her car into the valet parking and quickly grabbed her bags and walked towards the building. Before she could make it through the doors she heard the unmistakable sound of a diesel engine, and turned to see a Brotherhood truck driving slowly, revving its engine as they passed her by. She turned tail as fast as she could and hurried into the building, heading straight for the elevator to the Penthouse Suites. When she walked in there was a party--there was _always_ a party--going on in full force. The lights were dimmed in favor of strobe lasers pulsing to the beat of the music. Strippers slid along poles or against the walls as her Saints egged them on. She slipped silently towards the master bedroom and locked her door. Dropping her bags near the foot of her bed she ripped her clothes off as she made her way towards the bathroom, starting up the shower.

 

As she waited for the water to heat up she looked herself over in the mirror.

 

She was the leader of the goddamn Third Street Saints, and she was running-- _running_ \--from shadows. All because Maero had fucked her. Wonderfully, might she add. In a parking garage.

 

She splashed cold water on her face as she tried to snap out of it, and poked at her bruises along her skin.

 

There’s no way to cover these up nicely. Everyone’s gonna know. They’re gonna know and she’s gonna get a bullet to the head for fucking the enemy.

 

Or worse. Her lieutenants will find out and they’ll mock her before they put a bullet in her head. Especially Pierce. God Pierce wouldn’t let her live it down, she’d probably end up shooting herself.

 

And that’s not how she wanted to go down. This--whatever it was--had to stop now. She had too much to lose to throw it all away for a quick fuck. He wasn’t worth it.

 

No one was worth it.

 

Turning away from her reflection, Boss slid into the shower and stood under the spray of water, letting it pour over her. She needed to get him off of her. She needed to get clean. She could take a sick day. Or two. At least until the bruises healed better.

  
At least then she could play it off that she got them fighting rabid Dust users or something.


	3. Promises Kept

Three months.

 

She lasted three months without running across Maero.

 

Even after she took little Donnie hostage and blew up his lieutenants trucks--and one of his. She also took control of three of his neighborhoods for good measure. She needed to channel this... _lust_ more productively. And in doing so had started attracting more attention from the Sons of Samedi--you know, just because. The Saints now had a heavier presence among the college students and had opened a new avenue of cash flow from jacking the Samedi’s drug trade.

 

But not everything was turning out so well--fucking with the Ronin as heavily as she had nearly got Gat killed.

 

She was in one of the high rise apartments in an old Brotherhood territory, lying low as she sipped on a beer. She needed to be smart with the next moves she made. Gat was lying in the hospital, Aisha was gone. She wasn’t in the mood to lose any more of her people being reckless. She had to be smarter.

 

Looking out the apartment window she watched as cars passed by, their colors blurring from this high up. Or maybe it was the beer. How many had she had again? She couldn’t tell at this point.

 

A knock on her door caused her to jump, toppling over her nearly empty beer bottle.

 

“Who is it?” She called. No answer.

 

Sighing, she picked up her 9mm and carefully made her way to the door. She glanced briefly through the peephole, and saw nothing but the hallway.

 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe she’s just a sucker for bad situations, but Boss opened the door anyway, and pointed her gun out into the empty hallway. When nothing or no one shot back, she lowered her arm, only to be rushed by a large wall of muscle into the apartment.

 

The door was slammed shut by his foot as Maero tackled her to the ground, knocking her gun out of her hand.

 

“The fuck you doing? You trying to get yourself killed?” She screamed, and he clamped his hand over her mouth.

 

“We now have a problem. You’ve been taking over my turf. You had the _nerve_ to take out my truck.” He whispered menacingly, and she rolled her eyes as she attempted to break free from him. But Maero simply stayed still as he straddled her legs, pinning her to the floor. She shook her head to get his hand off her mouth, and when that didn’t work she bit the skin hard, and he growled as he moved his hand away.

 

“What? You think just cuz you got me off you were untouchable? Fuck that. You fair game just like everyone else.” She retorted, and he placed his bitten hand around her throat.

 

“You’re _really_ trying my patience today, Saint.”

 

“And you got a death wish. You in _my_ hood now. You think we just gon’ roll over for you because you barked? Try again, big boy.” She taunted, her voice strong despite the pressure he placed on her windpipe. Maero grit his teeth as he started adding more pressure, the Boss coughing as she struggled to keep breathing. Clawing at his hands she felt herself getting lightheaded, her fingers and toes going numb. Maero laughed outright as he watched her eyes flit between panic and anger, the fight slowly leaving her. Bending down close, Maero whispered in her ear as her vision started going black.

 

“And here I thought you’d be able to last a bit longer, Saint.”

 

Relaxing his grip abruptly, Maero languidly climbed to his feet as she coughed, trying to suck in as much oxygen as possible. As she lay disoriented he walked around her apartment, as if he hadn’t a care in the world. While his back was turned, Boss crawled as best she could over to where he had thrown her gun.

 

Just as she was about to lay her fingers around the handle his boot came down and crushed her hand. Screaming in pain, she punched at his shin with her free hand, only for him to laugh as he felt nothing. What the fuck was this guy?

 

“You won’t want to use that on me. Not today, at least.” He said confidently, kicking the gun out of her reach before crouching down as to get a better look at her. Boss looked up into his face and sneered, baring her teeth.

 

“Any particular reason _why_ , _pendejo_?” She asked, her voice cracking and hoarse.

 

“Think back--last time we spoke--what did I say to you?”

 

That was _exactly_ what the Boss was trying to forget, thank you very much.

 

His retreating form slipping into the elevator as he shot back a promise that made her sink to her knees.

_Next time you see me you’ll be ass up begging me not to stop._

 

Maero watched as she seemed to process the distant memory, and her eyes widened as she realized how very serious he was.

 

“So let me get this straight; you come into my apartment, in my hood--”

 

“Won’t stay yours for long, but continue.”

 

“You _attack_ me, nearly choke me out on the goddamn floor and now you wanna fuck? This the type of shit that get you hot? Seriously?” She wailed, coughing as her voice strained.

 

“You’re not dead yet, little Saint.”

 

“That’s besides the point!”

 

“If you don’t want me here just say it. I’ll walk out now.”

 

The Boss opened her mouth to speak, but something stopped her from forming the words. Some tiny, irrational, depraved part of her told her to see where this went. Because try as she might, she’s been trying to get him out of her head. But that taste in the parking garage? Along with her incessant dreams, had her weak for him in more ways than one.

 

She’d never admit it to him, though. At least not out loud.

 

Maero’s smile widened as the seconds rolled by, her hesitation thickening the silence in the room. Reaching for her, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he stood and made his way towards her bedroom. At no point did the Boss fight him off. Once a bit further inside Maero dumped her carelessly onto the bed while he went to close the door. The Boss’ head was spinning.

 

There was a gun in the bedside table.   
There was a knife under the mattress on the right side.

 

All she had to do was reach for either of them and end this _right now_.

 

But remember that irrationally depraved part of her?

 

She really, _really_ wanted to see what he was working with.

 

As she heard the lock click and her time run out, Boss watched as Maero turned around slowly, that smirk itching up the corner of his lips.

 

“You ready?” He asked, and she shrugged.

 

“You sure you can handle all this, big boy?” She taunted, and he barked out a laugh. Looking her over slowly, he began unbuttoning his shirt as he made steps closer to the bed.

 

“I think I’ll be able to hold my own alright.” He replied, the red and black garment falling to the floor. In its wake, it revealed the extent of his tattoos, the outline of a wolf across his chest with tribal patterns surrounding it. It spread and crested over his shoulders, leading into the arm sleeves Matt had seemed to finish working on since last she saw him. Kneeling into the bed, Maero grabbed hold of her ankle and pulled her towards him, her legs spread wide as he settled between them.

 

His hand stay clutched around the larger part of her thigh, pressing harder into the pliant skin. He leaned down as his other hand came ‘round her throat,  his thumb tracing lightly over her bruised skin. Boss’ eyes fluttered closed as she leaned back, offering herself to him. Snickering, Maero pulled her closer and laid his lips on hers.

 

This kiss was different from their last encounter--that one was pure spite. This time, he was patient. He swiped his tongue across her lips, taking control as he seemed to suck the very air from her lungs. As he pulled back to suckle on her neck, a moan crept out from deep in her throat, and Maero pulled her closer into him as he went back to claiming her lips. The hand on her thigh wrapped her leg around his waist, grinding his crotch into her. The Boss gasped against his lips, feeling him pulsing beneath her.

 

She needed to be out of her clothes. He needed to be out of his clothes. Now.

 

Pulling back, the Boss began unbuckling his pants from between them, until Maero caught her hands within his own. Looking away from her task she watched as he leaned down to nibble on her ear as he trapped her hands above her head, pinning her to the bed beneath his weight. His free hand trailed over the tank top she wore and harshly pulled the thin garment down, ripping it open to expose her chest. Her breasts came free, the nipples pebbling from the friction and exposure to cooler air.

 

“You gonna rip all my clothes off?” She taunted, and Maero sat up slightly as he let go of her wrists. His hands went to cradle her globes of flesh and she hissed at the contact, her skin sensitive.

 

“I’ll be nice about the pants. This time.” He muttered, transfixed over the softness of her skin. Leaning down he placed his mouth over one breast, tonguing her nipple and sucking on the skin. Boss ground herself harder on him, and when he bit down she whimpered happily. He’s doing too much _right_ she couldn’t think straight. His other hand palmed her breast and began moving in circles, the heat of his hands causing a hitch in her throat. Arching her back, she tried to move closer to all the wonderful sensations he was giving her as he bit at her breasts like a man starved. As Maero let her breast fall from his lips he blew on the wet skin, the already hard nipple growing more painfully so.

 

“Maero…” She whined, and he growled at her reaction. Looking up into her face, he saw as she beckoned him further up her body with a crooked finger. Crawling up her half exposed body, Maero was caught off guard as the Boss managed to turn him over, her smaller body on top. Straddling his pelvis, the Boss rolled her hips slowly, dragging a moan from Maero beneath her. She placed her hands on his massive chest and continued rolling her hips, the circles getting tighter as she selfishly chased her orgasm. Maero’s hands clutched her waist, kneading the skin as he watched her breasts sway above him, his own barely being kept at bay. The Boss moaned in short pants as she felt that knot building in her gut, her orgasm almost upon her. It wasn’t far off now… just a little longer.

 

That is until Maero turned them over and slammed her into the bed. The Boss writhed at the sensation lost, snapping her teeth at him for causing her orgasm to die off so abruptly.

 

“What are you doing?” She wailed, punching his stomach in frustration. Maero didn’t answer as he roughly unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them down her hips, revealing her thick legs and purple underwear. He noticed the wet spot between her legs as he pulled them down her hips just as quickly, leaving her fully naked atop her bed. Scooting further down the bed, Maero threw her legs over his shoulder as he bit up and around the apex of her thighs but never touching where she needed him to go.

 

“I’m waiting, big boy…” She teased, her voice breathless as each bite seemed to go straight to her clit. Maero flicked his eyes up at her once as he leaned further in and dragged his tongue slowly across her sex. The Boss shuddered at the contact, closing her eyes as she fell back against the sheets. Her hands began to roam her upper body, cradling her breasts within her hands as Maero continued to slowly drag his tongue on the outer lips of her sex, doing nothing more but teasing her.

 

When he had had enough, he let his tongue slip past her lips and suckle on the opening, causing the Boss to scream. It was then that Maero stopped teasing. He pulled her lower body closer to him as he sucked on her juices, licking deep within her as his fingers circled her clit. The Boss’ was writhing above him, her orgasm resurfacing too quickly for her to prepare for it. If he kept this up it was gonna hit her hard and fast--and he didn’t look like he was attempting to slow down at all. She felt fingers slipping inside her, bent and pressing along the walls of her sex as if looking for something. When he found it, she felt her body seize and flutter as the sensations overloaded her body. Screaming into the empty apartment, she rode out her orgasm as Maero continued to slurp noisily from between her legs, pumping his fingers faster inside of her. As she felt her body coming down from her high she pushed at his head to let up as it was starting to be too much.

 

Maero sat up from between her legs, slick running down his chin as he slowly pulled his fingers from inside her. He watched as her inner walls clenched from the loss, the tiny tremors seeming to coarse through her entire body. She was breathing heavily, her body coated in a thin sheen of sweat from the exertion. He began unbuckling his pants as she tried to catch her breath, removing the last article of clothing so they both sat in the nakedness. Boss opened her eyes a tiny bit to see the rest of him and groaned.

 

He was **bigger** than she thought.

 

Throwing her arms over her face she tried to give herself a mental pep-talk before he made another move.

 

_It’s okay girl. We gon’ ride this dick like a champ. We got this._

 

Uncovering her face, Boss opened her eyes to see Maero watching her, his brow raised a bit.

 

 _“_ What?” She asked, slowly sitting up.

 

 _“_ You looked like you were having second thoughts. Say the word, Saint, and I’ll stop now.”

 

Sighing dramatically the Boss sat up completely and crawled along the bed towards him. Pushing him towards the headboard, she nestled herself between his legs and trailed her fingers along the shaft. Something in Maero’s chest grumbled at the contact, and she looked him in his eyes as she repeated the motion.

 

“I hate to inflate your already dangerous ego, but I had to mentally prepare myself for this. You’re… thicker than I thought you would be.”

 

“So you’ve imagined me fucking you, Saint?” He mocked, and she shrugged noncommittally as she swiped her tongue at the head. The rest of his words were cut short as he hissed, and the Boss smiled.

 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. Now shut up and let me work.”

 

Maero visibly relaxed as he leaned against the headboard, making a non-verbal show of asking her to continue. The Boss smirked as she licked from base to tip slowly, her fingers dancing across his skin in the wake. She gently gripped his length at the base as she bobbed her mouth on him, gauging with a few experimental strokes how best to take him into her mouth. Once her jaw had relaxed, the Boss lowered her mouth down as far as she could go. Slurping noisily, she continued bobbing her head and easing him down her throat as she pumped him from the base, her hand and mouth occasionally meeting somewhere in the middle. Maero threw his head back from her ministrations, resisting the urge to grip her hair and fuck her throat. The Boss looked up at his face and watched as he grit his teeth, trying to fight off his orgasm. Letting his member slip from her lips with a pop, the Boss licked her lips. Maero opened his eyes as he looked at her questioningly.

 

“I want you eyes on me, big boy.” She whispered, never looking away as she guided his shaft back between her lips. Maero was breathing heavily through his nose, a groan wracking his entire body. Laughing sweetly with him down her throat caused him to feel the vibrations, and he nearly shot his load as she never once broke eye contact. The Boss let the fingers of her free hand trace his balls, her strokes getting quicker as she felt his body tensing. He was close, and she wanted all of him down her throat. Maero was panting as his hips seemed to buck up on their own deeper into her throat but she didn’t mind, she just kept sucking him off, fluttering those pretty brown eyes at him. With a shout, Maero came, and the Boss felt the spurts hitting the back of her throat with such force that she nearly choked. Sucking down everything he had to give, she swirled her tongue around the tip one last time as she let him fall from her mouth, making a show of swallowing the last of his come. Chuckling to herself, the Boss crawled up his body slowly, slipping her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Maero’s hands gripped her ass roughly as he pulled her closer, swiping his tongue in her mouth, tasting himself on her. Boss moaned into the kiss, breaking apart to press kisses along his jaw until she trailed to his neck. Licking the skin, she bit down, feeling his lower half buck against her as she continued to suckle on him. She felt him pressing against her and stopped her ministrations in favor of looking over her shoulder. He was half hard already, and she gasped as he placed his hands on her chin and turned her head to face him.

 

“This isn’t over by a long shot, Saint.” He muttered, throwing her onto her stomach. The Boss tried to sit up but she felt his heavy hand pushing her back into the sheets but pulling her lower half into the air.

 

Oh shit. He was serious about that ass up bit.

 

She heard him tearing open a condom wrapper as he slipped it on himself, and as she turned her head to see over her shoulder she watched as he lined himself at her entrance. He lightly dragged the head of his length across her sex, causing her to jump in anticipation. Maero continued to coat himself as he teased her in the process. The Boss took a portion of the sheets between her teeth and bit down, trying to ease the sensations. When he _finally_ began to enter into her, she calmed her hips and relaxed, feeling him stretch her wide. Both groaned the further he reached, the Boss clutching the sheets and Maero her hips. Once he was fully seated inside, he waited for a moment, letting her walls adjust to his girth. The Boss wiggled her hips a little to let him know she was good, and he smacked her ass. Moaning at the unexpected contact, the Boss sat up a bit and looked into his face with a glare.

 

“The fuck was that for?” She seethed, and he smirked as he smacked her ass again, this time his hand coming down on the opposite cheek. He watched as her eyes fluttered, another moan echoing in the room.

 

“Who knew you were into spanking, Saint.” He whispered, and she felt her inner walls flutter at the deepness of his voice.

 

“Don’t go telling everybody, now. I like to keep some things to myself.” She muttered absently, arching her back as he smacked her ass again. “F-fuck…” She groaned, her voice rising in pitch.

 

“You like that, Saint?” He muttered, his fingers kneading her heating skin. She moaned as she rolled her hips, slyly trying to get him to move inside her. Maero’s voice hitched at her movements, and she smiled sweetly as she rolled her hips one more time.

 

“You know I do, but what about you, big boy?” She whispered, her voice hoarse. Maero’s hand came down in rapid succession, spanking her with such force she had trouble taking an inward breath. When he had stopped, she felt herself dripping between her legs, her skin burning and tingling all over. Reaching down her back, Maero gripped her neck and pulled her flush against him, whispering in her ear,

 

“I wanna hear you beg for it.”

 

His warm skin against the sensitive skin of her ass caused her to squirm, panting as his fingers moved to cradle her neck. Biting down on her shoulder, Maero felt her arms flail helplessly at her sides, her body so wound up with nowhere to go.

 

“I can’t hear you…” He teased, and the Boss shook her head. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

 

“You gonna do something, Maero? Or was that day in the garage all talk?” She teased back, and in an instant felt him pushing her into the bed. Maero gripped her hips roughly as he eased himself out almost to the tip, then slammed once--hard. The force of his thrust caused her whole body to quiver, and she moaned aloud. He moved like that again… and again… until he picked up the pace and was pounding into her. The Boss felt her body scooting up the bed from his strokes, and threw her head back as she gripped the sheets tighter. One of Maero’s hands left her sides and went back around her neck, holding her still as he pumped into her. The room became loud with the sounds of the wetness between her legs and his skin smacking into hers. Angling his hips just so, Maero found that spot along her inner walls and began thrusting into it with abandon. Wailing as he continued to hit her g-spot, the Boss felt her body quivering and tensing as her orgasm built inside of her. She was oh so fucking close, and Maero could feel her walls fluttering around him.

 

“Come for me, little Saint.” He roared, and the Boss felt something in her break as she clenched around him and screamed. Her body seemed to be floating above her, the sensations overloading her yet again. Maero kept thrusting into her, and she felt one orgasm crest into another as soon as it began to die down. Maero thrust once, twice, and on the third time his moans coupled with her own as he came. After he was spent in the condom, Maero fell on his side on the bed, making sure he didn’t lay on top of her.

 

Both of them were struggling to breathe, gasping for air as if they had just ran a relay. Maero removed the used condom and threw it into the wastebin near the bed, and laid back down to watch her try to catch her bearings.

 

“Did I break you, little Saint?” He taunted, and she shook her head slowly. Turning over, carefully, she looked into his eyes and winked, a smile stretching across her lips.

 

“You’ll have to do more than that to break me.” She whispered, her voice finally gone. A heavy yawn escaped her lips as she blinked, trying to fight off sleep. It was one thing to have mind-blowing sex with the enemy--it’s another to let them sleep over afterwards.

 

Struggling to push herself onto her elbows, the Boss crawled up the length of her bed and got under her covers.

 

Fuck it. If he decided to stay or leave or kill her in her sleep she didn’t care. She was too sated and too goddamn tired.

 

Maero watched her get comfortable and begin to drift off into sleep, and without a word slipped under the covers with her.

 

He could always slip out early in the morning. Right now, sleep sounded like the best idea.

* * *

Her phone was ringing ridiculously loud from across the room, but trying to get up was a chore. The sun was filtering through her blinds, almost mocking her plight and forcing her to move. With a heavy sigh the Boss got out of bed and picked up her cell, barely missing the phone call. Scrolling through the screen she saw that she had missed texts and calls from each lieutenant going so far back as the night before. The latest phone call was from Pierce and she rolled her eyes.

 

Her going off the grid for a day wouldn’t hurt nobody. She’ll call them back she’s had a shower. And some food--god she was starving.

 

She padded slowly into the bathroom and turned on the shower, watching as the steam billowed over the curtains and began to encase the room. Walking back out the bathroom, a yawn escaped her as she looked into her bed to see the other side empty, but the sheets were still in disarray. Touching the bed, she felt a slight warmth still along the sheets and knew it wasn’t long since Maero left.

 

God she was losing it.

 

First the parking garage, now her apartment? What’s next--them fucking at the Old Mission?

 

She shook her head as she threw her phone into the bed and made her way back to the bathroom, the steam completely fogging the mirrors. Perfect.

 

She lathered the shower gel onto her washcloth and worked it along her skin. From her neck to chest, she covered her skin in bubbles and washed all the evidence of last night away. Hissing, the washcloth felt rough against her sensitive skin, discovering bruises all over. She felt the marks all along her arms and her shoulders, her back and her ass as she washed herself clean. Even between her legs there was a slight ache, and as she began to rinse she slipped a finger in herself thinking about last night. He seemed to be a man of his word--at least in regards to the bedroom. He took her from behind so thoroughly she felt a shiver run through her just thinking about it. And his voice throughout it all? Gasping, she brought herself off quickly in the shower and then got out, padding naked and dripping back into the bedroom.

 

She absently grabbed a towel from the closet and began drying herself, until a call chimed through with the ringtone she set for Carlos.

 

Making her way over to her phone, she picked it up and hurriedly answered before it went to voicemail.

 

“‘ello?” She asked softly, her voice still weak.

 

“Boss? You alright? We been tryna phone you all night. Why you ain’t answering your phone?” He rushed quickly, and the Boss smiled to herself. Even though she absolutely _hated_ it when people checked up on her, coming from Carlos it was kinda cute.

 

“I’m fine, sugar. I just needed some time to myself after everything, y’know? Now I think I’m coming down with something.” She added in a little cough to validate her lie, and she heard Carlos suck his teeth.

 

“Boss let me come over and make you something. My _abuela_ had the best soup for colds when I was younger. It’ll fix you right up.” He offered, and the Boss outright giggled-- _giggled_ \--at the suggestion.

 

Oh god she was such a sucker for this kid.

 

“Nah, I don’t wanna get you sick, too. Just tell the others I’m fine and in a day I’ll be back. Okay?” She listened to his heavy sigh from the other end, and her heart dropped a little at the deception.

 

“Aight, but if you need anything-- _anyone_ \--call us. We’ll keep our phones nearby.”

 

“Don’t worry, if I’m in trouble I know just who to call.” She purred, and she heard him suck in a breath as he fell silent.

 

“You still with me, sugar?” She asked softly, and he coughed once as he stumbled over his words.

“Y-yeah I’m here.”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you around, then. Keep Pierce in line for me.”

 

“Not a problem.”

 

Hanging up the phone the Boss laughed quietly to herself as she sat on the bed, running the towel over her damp hair absently. But something had caught her eye on the bedside table, and setting the towel down she reached for it. Opening the folded piece of paper curiously, the Boss read the four words scribbled across the stark white background and groaned.  

 

_“See you again, Saint.”_

 

As much as she wanted to believe herself that there would be no next time… she was pretty sure there would be. Only problem was how long would this last? Would they be able to cut this off in time before things got more complicated? What if they were found out?

 

Because as she had reasoned with herself before--no matter how _good_ the dick was, she wasn’t trying to get killed over it.

  
The Boss threw her phone and headed into the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Food seemed like the only thing that wouldn’t upset her at this point.


	4. One Down

That punk ass brat Shogo had tried to interrupt Aisha’s funeral.

Brought an entire squad with him, whining and complaining as the rain poured over them all. Johnny had tried to be calm, had tried to be respectful to laying his love to rest. But then that kid pulled out his piece and started shooting. Now the Boss wasn’t a very religious person, but even she had some lines she wouldn’t cross.

Like having a fucking shootout in the middle of a cemetery.

  
But he’ll be remembering his mistake as he rots away in hell, cuz Johnny made sure to bury him in the casket instead, his screams falling on uncaring ears as the dirt was shoveled onto his grave.

 The rain poured around them as the thunder howled, drowning out his pleas. 

 The Boss watched as Johnny didn't stop, just kept dumping more and more dirt onto the casket. 

 Little fucker shouldn't have tried Johnny. It never ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, I know it's short, but this was more for filler than anything.


	5. Change of Pace / Revelations

The Boss was looking at her phone, not paying any attention as she headed out of her room in the Old Mission, when she bumped into Carlos. She swore as she nearly fell, but Carlos’ surprisingly strong grip kept her on her feet. 

 

“You alright there, Boss?” Carlos joked, and she rolled her eyes. 

 

“I’m more than alright whenever you’re around, sugar.” She winked, watching as the blush rose to his face. Chuckling, she quickly ran her thumb along his cheek and made a move to keep going but his hands never left her sides. Turning to look in his face, the Boss looked down at his unwavering hands and back into his eyes and smirked. Slowly, she twined her arms around his neck and relaxed into his grip, her smile widening as his blush deepened. 

 

“You know, Carlos, I could get used to this.” She teased, and Carlos shyly turned to try and hide his face. The Boss laughed at his antics, and lazily ran her fingers at the nape of his neck.

 

She really  _ could  _ get used to teasing him--he was just too easy.

 

“Uh, Boss, I found something I think you’ll wanna see.” He choked out, and the Boss rested her head on his shoulder, looking up into his brown eyes as she continued to tease his skin. 

 

“What’s that, Carlos?” 

 

“Some dirt on Maero. I got a cousin who works security at the mall? He found some footage of him messing around with some girl in the parking garage a while back.” 

 

The Boss’ jaw tightened as she went rigid in his arms, but Carlos heart was beating so fast he barely noticed. 

 

“Did you get a good look at who he was with? Because if it was Jessica you wouldn’t think this was something worth looking into.”

 

“Nah, the angle was all weird, but you can see Maero plain as day. You want me to see if my cousin can find a different camera, look for our mystery girl?” 

 

“No!”

 

Carlos jumped back a bit at the severity of her voice and she shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

 

“Don’t worry about the girl. Our beef is with Maero. Focus on him.” She resumed tracing patterns on his skin, her outburst quickly forgotten.

 

“You got a copy of the video, though? Does it have audio?” The Boss asked absently, and Carlos shook his head. 

 

“Shaundi got it on her computer downstairs, she was tryna clean up the picture a bit. But there’s no audio.” The Boss released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as she ‘tsked’ her teeth. 

 

“Aww, no problem. But don’t sweat it--the video is enough to fuck with them lovebirds a bit. When you two are done, let me know. I got an idea.” 

 

“No problem, Boss.” Nodding once, the Boss began extricating herself from his grip as she made her way towards her car. But Carlos pulled her back one last time and quickly placed a kiss on her lips. The Boss fluttered her eyes at the quickness of his actions, and before she could say a word he was gone down the stairs to join the rest of the Saints. 

 

Oh, he was too precious. 

 

And the Boss didn’t even very well  _ do  _ precious, but she could--and might--make an exception for Carlos. 

 

Just this once.

* * *

 

 

Exiting into the late afternoon sun, the Boss hopped into her car and punched her steering wheel. 

 

There was video.

There was  _ fucking  _ video. 

 

But Carlos told her he couldn’t see the girl--couldn’t see  _ her _ . She’s gotta get her hands on that video. You know, just to make sure. And she needed to do it soon.

  
Like yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the idea of a sweet guy like Carlos being the grounding factor for someone as fierce as the Boss, y'know? Also teeny fluff bits because it's about to go downhill from here.


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still around, thank you.

It had now been eight months since the Boss woke from her coma and descended upon Stilwater as she took out the rival gangs one by one that stood in her way of total control of her city. And in those eight months, the Boss had managed to limit her unscrupulous encounters with Maero to two instances… in her apartment.

 

Not forgetting the very first time at the parking garage.

 

Another at the back of some seedy club on the edge of town.

 

More times times than she could count in his truck at various places around Stilwater.

 

And now, at this boojie hotel downtown in the middle of the Saints Row District.

 

But she swore after _this_ time she wouldn’t do this anymore.  
She’d be smart, she’d focus more on the Saints.  
She’d focus more on Carlos.

 

The Boss blinked her eyes a few times as she steadied her breathing, looking around for her clothes, seeing them scattered across the rented room.

 

God, how cliche had they gotten. Sneaking away to hotel rooms?

 

Forcing herself to sit up, she began to climb off the bed to reach for the nearest article of clothing until a pair of strong arms pulled her back. Her smaller form was pressed into his front, the warmth of him engulfing her entirely. Maero’s hands roamed lazily across her skin as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

 

“Leaving so soon?” He asked, and she rolled her eyes.

 

Was he seriously _nuzzling_ her right now?

 

“This pussy got you going soft on me, big boy? Don’t get comfortable--you know this had to stop sometime.” Her voice was tight as she began pulling out of his hold, reaching for her underwear. She slid them on and went looking for her pants. Turning this way and that, Boss noticed they were halfway on the other side of the room. How the fuck did they get over _there_?

 

“You almost sound guilty.” Maero commented softly, watching her as she drifted from one side of the room to the other.

 

“I was--when it first started. Felt wrong. But, you know, since I don’t like yo bitch? No harm no foul.”

 

“Leave her out of this.” He damn near growled at the mere mention of Jessica.

 

He was always defensive whenever she was brought up, now that she thought about it. Almost as defensive as she _wanted_ to be whenever he joked about Carlos. But she was better at hiding her budding… thing with Carlos. She didn’t need any more weak spots for Maero to exploit than he already had.

 

The Boss looked into Maero’s face as she snapped the latch of her bra together, rolling her eyes at his sudden change of tone.

 

“Oh please, don’t act brand new. You love her so damn much? Stop finding time to fuck me.”

 

Maero grit his teeth as his eyes narrowed at her flippant tone, watching her momentarily check her phone before she continued getting dressed. The Boss slid her boots on lazily, and looked up at Maero to see him still watching her, like he was ready to burst.

 

“What, nothing smart to say? Didn’t think so.” Picking up her tank, the Boss eased it on her fingers as she began to shimmy it over her head.

 

“If you didn’t want this you wouldn’t keep coming back.” The Boss sighed at his response, and bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. They were gonna have _this_ conversation again.

 

One that usually ended with them fucking another round or two. Not this time though.

 

“You right. But I’m-- _once again_ \--the only one tryna let this go.” She retorted, the tank obscuring her view as it went down.

 

“You don't even so much as touch my boys but you continue going after the Samedi--that’s you ‘letting this go’? If anyone has gone soft, it’s _you_ Saint.”

 

The Boss grunted as she halfway got her tank top over her head, then forced the rest of the fabric over her skin roughly.

 

“I don’t have to explain a _damn_ thing to you on how I run my shit. Just know you next.”

 

“And like I told you before, it didn’t have to be that way.”

 

“And like I told _you_ before, I’m no fucking punk. You wanna rule Stilwater together--we do it with the Saints on top. Sixty - forty. Final offer.”

 

Maero rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“Seventy - thirty.”

 

The Boss sucked her teeth in aggravation.

 

“Big boy I _already_ control over thirty percent of the city. Try again.”

 

Maero rolled his head lazily towards her and shrugged his shoulders, acting as if a partnership between their gangs _wasn't_ something he's been not so subtly pushing every time they're together.

 

“Fine. I'll just take it from you when the Brotherhood decide to really fuck with your boys.”

 

The Boss laughed quietly, a smirk playing across her full lips.

 

“Now you _know_ that ain't happening, big boy.”

 

“And why is that?” Maero asked, a smile of his own tugging at his mouth. The Boss walked slowly back towards the bed as she stood in front of him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she batted her eyelashes slowly as she trailed a hand across his arm.

 

“You like me too damn much.”

 

A deep laugh rumbled through his chest, his head thrown back as it lit up his face.

 

“You overestimate the amount of value I place on you, little Saint.”

 

“But you _do_ value me. It's a shame. If things had been different it might be mutual.”

 

“ _Might_ be?” Maero’s eyebrow shot up in surprise, and the Boss closed her eyes, tucking her feet beneath her. All these goddamn feelings were making her uncomfortable.

 

“...so maybe it already _is_ mutual. That's all the more reason for us to walk away now. It's getting complicated. Way more than it already was.”

 

Maero sucked his teeth as his smile fell and threw the covers off, rising out of the bed. He made his way over to his discarded pants and slid them on quickly.

 

“Don't patronize me, Saint. We're both adults here.” The hard edge in his tone caused her to jolt a bit in surprise, and the hard glare resettled in her eyes.

 

“Alright, then like I said. This gotta stop and this is the last time.”

 

“You say that every time. And every time you’re back where I want you. You think you can walk away that easily?”

The Boss jumped from the bed and made her way over towards him, standing defiantly in his face as she pushed at his chest as hard as she could. He faltered a bit in his stance, but for the most part he stayed still.

 

“You don’t own me, Maero.”

 

“Don’t I?”

 

“Just because I… appease your kinks when we fucking don’t mean shit. Let’s get that straight. On these streets, I don’t bend over for nobody.”

 

Maero laughed darkly as he stretched languidly, walking over to the other side of the room to retrieve his shirt. The Boss cocked her hip to the side as she arched an eyebrow at him, her anger bubbling.

 

“Whatso _fucking_ funny?” The exasperation was laced in her voice, and she crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for hiim to speak. 

 

“Nothing… “ He muttered, the laughter still coating his words. The Boss was not amused.

 

“ _What_?” She seethed, her teeth grit together as she tried to keep her composure.

 

“It’s just… you bent over pretty willingly for me just an hour ago.”

 

The Boss let out the most dramatic puff of air at his childish comment and threw her fist into the nearby wall.

 

“The fuck is with you always tryna one up with sex and shit? What we do in a bed, in your truck or wherever fucking place you happen to stalk me to ain’t the same as how we are in front of our people. _This_ ” she made a circular motion once, “is nice--but don’t think I won’t cut your ass off and end you and your whole crew like the Akuji.”

 

Maero laughed to himself as he watched her jaw clench, shaking his head at her words.

 

“You’re always so emphatic whenever you speak of leaving. It’s almost as if you think you have a choice.” He mocked, and the Boss seethed.

 

“Fuck you say? Look, you Sasquatch lookin’ ass motherfucker, keep talking like that and I’mma paint this hotel room a pretty shade of red. _Are we clear_?”  

 

“And if you think for one second that you can walk away as easily as you _think_ you’re sorely mistaken.”

 

“What, you thinking cuz you can fuck me good I'mma be too chickenshit to leave?”

 

“Saint, stop the posturing and just admit it. You like what we do, and you’ll be back. I know you better than you think.”

 

The Boss cocked her head to the side, an incredulous look on her face. She was heated and this conversation was only making things worse.  
“How? Because I can pretty much take your whole dick down my throat or maybe it's because you _finally_ realized I like it best when you hittin’ it from the back? That’s the extent of what you know about me, Maero. Don’t try me.”

 

The bite in the Boss’ tone made Maero close his eyes in frustration. He hated when they got into these screaming matches.

 

“Look, Saint, that's not what I meant. Calm down.”

 

“No, you right. I'm supposed to be your quiet piece of ass on the side. My mistake.” The Boss scanned the room one last time to make sure she had everything because she was ten seconds away from walking out the door and wanted to make a clean getaway without worrying about leaving shit behind. 

 

Maero sighed heavily and as he closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose to continue to steady his breathing. This woman was going to be the death of him. 

 

“Now you're being unreasonable.” The Boss' condescending laughter shocked his eyes open, and as he looked into her eyes he saw her glaring daggers back at him, her face set in a hard line. 

 

“ _I’m_ unreasonable? _Kabron_ you the one talmbout you own me. And I’m being unreasonable? Fuck outta here.”

 

The Boss had had enough. She picked up her jacket and threw it over her shoulders as she made her way towards the door. He was in his feelings and doing too much, she thought. She needed to leave. Stopping short of the door, the Boss turned back towards Maero to see him watching her intently from the oversized chair.

 

“And even if I _do_ come back, what then? How much longer we gon’ keep this up? The Akuji are already gone. The Samedi are losing ground. We gon’ stop when I take what’s theirs? Or are you hoping we can keep fucking even with your gang being the only one left?”

 

“You’re making this more complicated than it needs to be.”

 

“Being realistic is not being complicated, Maero. Soon it’ll just be you and me, vying for the top. And then what? This can only end one way.”

 

“I told you what I proposed, Saint. It’s not my damn fault you’re too greedy to stop while you’re ahead.”

 

“If you had ran this shit like I had back in the day you would understand. Offer me something better than being your side bitch and _maybe_ we can talk.”

 

Maero had finished buttoning up his flannel shirt and sat in the lavish chair on the other side of the room. The Boss bounced on her feet, waiting for an answer that never came.

 

“I didn’t think so. Bye Maero.”

 

“You’ll be back.” That smug smile had etched itself across his lips again as he nestled deeper into the plush surface of the chair. The Boss huffed through her nose as she gripped the handle roughly, yanking the door open. To hell with him.

 

“Kiss the blackest part of my ass, Maero.”

 

“Don’t tempt me with a good time, now.”

 

The sound of his deep laugh was cut short as the Boss slammed the door heading out, making her way towards the stairwell. As much as her body was screaming at her to take the elevator, she couldn’t risk the potential for security cameras.

 

Fuck him picking the damn near highest fucking floor.

 

Fuck him for thoroughly fucking her for the better part of the afternoon.

 

Fuck him for somehow bringing her back into this scenario over and over again.

 

_______

 

Stomping towards the last few flight of stairs towards the parking garage, the Boss was muttering curses and incoherent nonsense as she dug in her pockets for her keys.

 

“Fucking gigantor asshole. God I can’t stand his sorry ass.” She mumbled, throwing her car door open and slamming it shut. She punched her steering wheel as she tried to calm down, thinking about how stupid she was for letting him rile her up like that.

 

“This is why this arrangement was a bad idea in the first place.” She mumbled to herself, starting her engine. Listening to the soft roar of her car coming to life, the Boss ran her fingers through her short hair and sighed heavily. Looking herself over in the rearview mirror, she noticed he didn’t leave any visible bruises or marks on her neck or shoulders she couldn’t explain away.

 

Slipping her shades over her eyes, the Boss set her car in drive and cruised out of the parking garage, not noticing the figure that had been watching her from the moment she exited the stairwell.

 

Jessica stepped from the shadows slowly, anger rolling off her bones in waves, making her way towards the center of the road. Standing there defiantly, she watched as the Boss’ car faded from view, driving god knows where into the late afternoon traffic.

 

She refused to cry over this situation, over the betrayal from the man she loved. Instead, she let her anger keep her level headed as she made her way towards her own car, and drove back home.

  
She’d make sure that whore of a Saint understood her place.  


	7. Red Asphalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Something felt off to the Boss from the jump and she knew it.

 

Maybe it was the vibe she got while in this boojie ass club but something just didn’t _feel_ right.

 

She had spent the day to herself, hanging in Club Koi while she thought over her last move against the Brotherhood with Carlos’. The two of them had taken an impromptu date (was it that? she still wasn’t sure) and managed to fuck with Maero at the same time--poisoning his new shipment of tattoo ink with radioactive waste, going all Bonnie & Clyde as they made their dramatic getaway--guns blazing.

 

And it seemed that their night together affected the both of them a lot more than they thought it would. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the fact that he was just _with_ her but Carlos pulled her to him in that helicopter ride back to the Old Mission and started kissing on her neck, whispering sweet nothings to her softly in her ear. The Boss was surprised--happily, oh so _happily_ surprised mind you--and moaned out loud as his voice deepened and she nearly lost it thousands of feet in the air. When they were dropped off in their turf Boss dragged Carlos through the doors of the Old Mission and barely made it back to her room before she pressed herself on him, pulling him close as she nibbled on his ear, letting him in on all the things she wanted to do to him now that she had him to herself. Carlos, to his credit, didn’t lose a step, and picked her up and carried her towards her bed. He had her screaming most of the night, what with how sweetly he’d kiss her as he fucked her roughly into the mattress.

 

So much for keeping their not-so-secret-attraction a secret.

 

The Boss smiled to herself as she thought about how much of a blur last few nights were. Shit, she was so turned on with Carlos she honestly thought for a moment that she might have broken the poor boy.

 

When she woke up that morning and saw him still in her bed, snoring, she got ready to head out. As she kicked her feet lazily into her boots she looked over her shoulder to see him still asleep, arms askew as his snoring grew louder. Chuckling to herself, she walked over and placed a kiss on his lips, hurriedly pulling away to slip out the door. She was never affectionate to her partners after sex--you were lucky if you got to sleep in the bed with her through the night.

 

But Carlos was different. Sure, he was making her soft, but she figured that if the other night was any indication she was rubbing off on him, too.  

 

Growing bored with the atmosphere, the Boss downed the last of her rum and coke, waving towards the bartender as she headed out with the sun blinding her as she opened the door. She was making her way towards her car when her phone rang with Carlos’ ringtone. Absently she answered it, and before she could utter a breathless ‘hello’ another voice came through.

 

“You have got to work on your people skills. Didn’t your mother teach you to keep your hands to yourself, sweetie?” A voice purred on the other line, the static distorting its owner.

 

“Who is this?” The Boss asked, confused, and a light chuckle drifted into her ear.

 

“Only the girl of the man you’ve been fucking.” Well, this was going downhill quickly-- it was Jessica.

 

Oh… _Shit_.

 

Silence drifted over the telephone line for a few moments, and Jessica’s soft laugh was jarring in the Boss’ ear.

 

“What… you didn’t think I would find out?” She asked, the sweetness dripping from her every word. The Boss refused to answer her question and instead attempted to change the subject.

 

“Look, if you’re mad that your boy got my present--”

 

“Oh, his scars aren’t my issue, honey. I think they look rugged… sexy, even . But what _is_ my issue is that you thought for one second that I wouldn’t find out about you whoring yourself out to him.”

 

Typical. Blame the female for being the one your man decided to fuck instead of _him_ for cheating.

 

“Ooh, and here I thought you Stepford-wives types refrained from such foul language.” Boss taunted, continuing to make her way towards her car. That nagging feeling she was getting in the club was coming back in full force, and a question flitted across her mind that she didn’t want the answer to:

 

If Jessica had called her from Carlos’ phone… where was Carlos?

 

“Mama always told me to tell the truth and shame the devil--but enough about me. Let’s talk about you--better yet _your_ boy… what was his name again? Raphael? Diego? Oh yeah, it’s _Carlos_ , right?”

 

The Boss went rigid mid-stride at his name. Dread began to seep into her bones as the possibility of him getting hurt began to become more of a reality.

 

“If you so much as--”  


“Well, you see, since you decided to leave _my_ man with such lovely scars I decided to do the same for you.”

 

“Listen you fucking _bitch_ , if I find you _\--_ ”

 

“Right, right. You’ll do something scary and hurt me. But if you don’t hurry...” Her voice trailed off, leaving the Boss to think on the worst.  

 

“Jessica! You stay pissed at me fine, but leave Carlos out of this!”

 

“You know, Saint, for the record? When Maero offered for you to be his partner, spreading your legs for him _wasn’t_ what he meant.”

 

The phone clicked as she hung up and the Boss bolted. Panicking, she began  driving around Stillwater, trying to figure out where they might have taken Carlos.

 

“I swear if this _puta_ touches one hair on his head--”

 

Racing towards the one place she was sure to get info, the Boss pulled up to Donnie’s garage and was greeted by an influx of Brotherhood. Blasting through them, she found Donnie hiding away in the back room and smacked him across the face with the end of her gun as she began interrogating him.

 

“Where did they take him?” She asked calmly, and Donnie gripped his jaw in shock as he curled in on himself.

 

“I-I-I dunno who y-you’re talkin’ about!” He wailed, and the boss pulled back the clip and pointed the gun at Donnie’s head.

 

“Oh, I think you do. Now _where_ is Carlos, Donnie?” Her voice was strained and she felt her blood pumping in her ears. Donnie kept looking towards the barrel of her gun and when she pressed it alongside his temple he shut his eyes in fear.

 

“I’m not askin’ you again, Donnie.” Her voice came out in a whisper, and as she pressed the warm metal deeper into his skin he broke.

 

“I heard some guys say they were gonna take him for a ride around the docks!” Pulling back, the Boss raised her gun in the air just as Donnie cracked his eyes open, knocking him out before she raced out the garage and back into her ride. Speeding towards the docks, she kept her eyes on the lookout but didn’t even know where exactly to look. Her heart was in her throat as she drove recklessly around, trying to find any sign of the Brotherhood or Carlos.

 

“If those fuckers so much as--”

 

But before the Boss could finish her sentence she saw a parade of Brotherhood trucks speeding past, and on the back of the largest one was a chain. Something was connected to the back… and it looked eerily similar to a body.

 

Carlos’ body.

 

Screaming, the Boss sped after them, watching in a mix of horror and rage as Carlos’ was being dragged across the pavement, his entire upper body turning into a sickening blur of black and red. Steadying her breathing, the Boss shot out the tires to the trucks, forcing them to stop. She didn’t even let the drivers get out their seat before she launched herself out of her convertible, unloading her entire magazine into these fuckers. And the one who drove the truck with Carlos on the back?

 

She shot that fucker in the balls--letting his punk ass bleed out. He deserved far worse.

 

Her rage morphed into something pitiable when she heard Carlos groan. God, he sounded like he was in so much pain. Gingerly, she made her way towards him and tried to kick off the chain attaching him to the truck but it was fastened too tightly.

 

She tried shooting it off, but it didn’t give.

 

She tried to untie him from his legs, but touching him made him scream and she nearly broke. Tears were forming on her eyelids, threatening to fall, but she blinked angrily through them to focus on his face.

 

“Carlos? Carlos, baby you gotta hold on. I’m gonna get this off you but you _have_ to hold on, okay?”

 

Carlos began coughing violently, shaking his head slowly. The Boss watched as he lifted his hand towards her face, his fingers bloody, as he grazed her cheek. He nodded once, and she didn’t notice the single tear that fell in the wake of his finger.

 

She extended her hand towards his own, lacing her fingers with his as she began pulling out her 9mm, and without hesitation shot once between the eyes. She watched as his chest exhaled one last time, felt his fingers going slack as his hand fell limply out of her hold. The Boss threw her gun as she made her way closer towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

“I will make them pay for this.” She whispered, closing his eyelids over his eyes. With shaking hands she pulled out her cell and dialed Gat’s number.

 

“Johnny. Come get me.” Her voice came out distant and weak, and Gat instantly picked up on it.

 

“Where you at, Boss?” He asked, and she could hear him grabbing a set of keys on the other end.

 

“Docks. You can’t miss me.” The Boss looked around at the litter of bodies and abandoned trucks and grit her teeth. She needed Johnny to be here _now_.

 

“‘m on my way.” He said, and she heard the tell-tale click of a call ended. Putting her phone back in her pocket, the Boss sat on the pavement next to Carlos’ body and watched him. The minutes felt like hours as she sat there, studying all the bruises and cuts along his hands and chest, the torn flesh of his face from the pavement. How _her_ Carlos--did she have any right to call him that anymore--suffered. He was a good guy; sweet and kind. He just wanted to make a name for himself. He believed in her--hell he liked her even with all the crazy shit she did. Now he’s gone… and as much as she wanted to solely blame Jessica, she came to the sickening realization that Maero probably had a hand in this. The Brotherhood answer to him--nothing happened in his gang that he didn’t know about.

 

And here she was, _respecting_ the boundaries between them and leaving Jessica out of all her plans against his boys. She even destroyed that fucking tape. God she was so fucking _stupid_! He got pissy because she called it quits and fucked with him a little so he kills Carlos?

 

Fine. Two can play that game.

 

Revenge and anger were the only things keeping her from completely breaking down in the street beside Carlos’ body, the wheels turning in her head on how she was going to direct anything and everything she had towards utterly _destroying_ Maero  and the Brotherhood. The Boss knew that if she had put a bullet through his broad’s head it would be too kind after everything Carlos went through.

 

But Jessica was gon’ learn that she wasn’t one to fuck with. Oh yes. She would learn, and _soon_ if she had her way.

 

The rain began falling now, small drops that on any other day would soothe her. Now they just made her more upset. It got into her eyes, clouding her vision as she continued to study Carlos’ lifeless form.  

 

The Boss saw his chain wasn’t lost amongst all the Brotherhood had done to him, and quickly unclasped it from his neck and held it close. The Brotherhood had taken the _very_ last thing she was willing to give. The one thing she never let herself have for fear of something like this. The very reason she was hesitant about getting close to Carlos in the first place.

 

Now all those fuckers were going to die--just like the Akuji family. Just like Mr. Sunshine and just like the General.

 

Now it was war.

_________

 

“You did _what_?” Maero screamed, and Jessica stood there, unfazed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You can’t order a hit out without me saying so, Jess. You don’t run the Brotherhood--I do.”

 

“And when you suggested that the two of you become partners, I had assumed you meant the business sense-- _not_ with her in your bed.” Maero paled as he watched a smirk etch itself on Jessica’s lips, the realization kicking in. She knew. Somehow or another, Jessica _knew_.

 

This wasn’t an act of her overstepping for his approval like she sometimes did--this was revenge.

 

“She had such a cute little boy-toy, too. But she got greedy--so I needed to teach her a lesson. And you too.” Turning to walk away, Jessica headed towards the door but Maero took quick steps and grabbed her arm.

 

Turning her around roughly, Jessica saw the unadulterated anger seeping through his gaze.

 

“You have made things _so_ much worse, Jess.”

 

“ _I_ did? I wasn’t the one lying to his gang. I wasn’t the one _fucking_ the leader of the Saints, was I? That was _you_ Maero, and now your lies caught up to you. There was never going to be a _you and her_ running Stilwater together. You two are _enemies_. It’s time you remembered that.” Wrenching herself from his grip, Jessica slammed open the door and made her way out, heading towards her car.

 

Maero knew the Saint would retaliate over the death of... _whatever_ he was to her, but he had no idea how far she’d go. Because despite everything, Maero still believed he was in control. Little did he know, the Boss wasn’t nothin to fuck with.

  
It’d be a lesson he’d never forget.


	8. This is War

For damn near three weeks after that day, the Boss had locked herself away inside the Old Mission. She barely spoke to anyone but her lieutenants, hardly leaving her room if she could help it. Johnny was the only one who was allowed to freely walk in and out of her room, and only in his presence did she lose her composure. He let her vent, he let her cry, he let her yell--anything to get that anger out into the air and out of her.

 

But she was so _fucking_ angry.

 

It was on one of those afternoons where she laid curled up in the blankets that still faintly smelled of Carlos, the Boss and Johnny talking quietly to one another, her television merely background noise, until her cell phone rang with Shaundi’s ringtone. She wanted to ignore it, but Johnny shoved the phone in her direction. Sighing dramatically, she snatched the phone out of his hands and answered the phone.  

 

“What?” She snapped, and she heard Shaundi’s soft laugh on the other end.

 

“Hey, Boss, so Maero’s girlfriend just walked into the bank with a suitcase full of cash…”

 

The Boss sat up instantly and a small smile etched itself onto her face. Johnny’s eyebrow arched over the rim of his sunglasses at her expression, but the Boss ignored him.

 

“I’ll be right over.” Hanging up the phone, the Boss hurriedly jumped out of bed and began putting on some shoes, grabbing her keys as she ran out the door.

 

“Boss! Where you going?”

 

“Out. I’ll be back.” She muttered, far too much enthusiasm in her voice as opposed to how she had been these past few weeks. In less than ten minutes the Boss had managed to make it to the bank just in time to see Jessica walk up to the counter to greet a representative. Without making her presence known just, the Boss sidled up behind her and let her speak for a few moments before she whispered sweetly over her shoulder.

 

“Hello, Jessica.”

 

Just as she turned her head in shock, the Boss grabbed her neck and slammed her onto the glass countertop. The lady behind the counter screamed and the Boss pulled her gun out and pointed it at her receptionist, the action silencing her.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” The Boss whispered, and Jessica gasped out a strained laugh as she struggled beneath the Boss’ grip.

 

“Nothing as stupid as assaulting someone in a bank in broad daylight, right?” Looking down at Jessica, the Boss moved the gun so it was pointed at Jessica’s head instead and smiled.

 

“You think I’m afraid of a few cops, _mami_? You must have forgot who I am.” Not a few moments later and the alarms are going off, and the Boss sighs.

 

A few security guards rush towards her but the Boss pulls Jessica up quickly, bringing her arm around her shoulders to hold her in place as she forced her in between herself and the guards. They back off once they see her taking her hostage, and the Boss easily puts a bullet in each of them.

 

“First things first--we’re gonna shut off this alarm. Then you and I are going for a little joyride.” Jessica struggled furiously under her grip and the Boss squeezed on her neck tighter.

 

“What makes you think I’m gonna help you?” She hissed, and the Boss laughed.

 

“Because you don’t have a choice.”

 

Leading her towards the alarm system, the Boss had Jessica disable the alarm and began heading towards the entrance, taking it nice and slow.

 

“And what do you plan on doing to me after you leave here, huh?”

 

“I told you already, Jessica. We’re going on a joyride. Just us girls. Then I’m gonna pay your boyfriend a visit.” She taunted, and Jessica grit her teeth at her mentioning Maero.

 

“Maero is gonna kill you once he finds out about this.”

 

“See, that _might_ have scared me like… eight months ago, but I couldn’t give two shits now. Besides--if your boyfriend is smart? He’ll think twice about stepping to the Saints after this.”

 

“If you hurt me, Maero will--”

 

“Maero this. Maero that. Fuck I care what Maero gon’ do? You should be more worried about _us_ getting past this blockade of SWAT outside.” She teased, and Jessica looked up to see she was right. Three huge SWAT trucks were parked outside and a team of them rushed in, aiming their guns at the two of them.

 

“Now, now, Stilwater’s finest. You wouldn’t want this precious little lady to get hurt on behalf of y’all not knowing how to aim, would you?” The Boss asked sweetly, and the SWAT officers hesitated but screamed for her to let Jessica go. Sucking her teeth, the Boss shot at one that had his riot shield lowered directly in the neck. He grasped at the wound, blood gurgling in his throat as he fell to the ground.

 

“Get the fuck outta my way. Now.” The Boss seethed, and the SWAT officers tried to rush her again.

 

“Fine. Have it your way.” The Boss quickly holstered her gun and threw a few flash grenades at the incoming officers, watching as they faltered in their movements towards the duo. Then she quickly picked them off and rushed Jessica out the door before more could make it towards them. Heading towards Jessica’s ride, the Boss reached into her pockets for the keys. Unlocking the trunk, the Boss shoved Jessica inside and made her way to the driver’s seat.

 

She started the engine and sped off, outrunning the rest of the SWAT forces as she made her way across town. Jessica lay screaming in the trunk, banging loudly for the Boss to let her out. The Boss rolled her eyes and turned the radio up louder, drowning her out. As they crossed the bridge, the Boss saw a billboard advertising the monster truck rally happening in less than an hour.

 

And guess who was the main attraction?

 

Maero.

 

Smirking to herself, the Boss pressed a bit harder on the gas as she made her way towards the University Arena. Jessica--to her credit--still hadn’t stopped thrashing in the trunk, and the Boss hit the brakes abruptly a few times to get her to stop.

 

“Keep acting up back there and I’ll drive this bitch into the damn water!” She screamed, and Jessica stilled momentarily. Fucking _finally_.

 

As the end of the bridge came in view, the Boss cut a quick turn to the left where they were loading all the cars for the jumps and had a wonderful idea. Pulling Jessica’s car into the procession, the Boss flashed a wink at the guy checking over the inventory and smiled sweetly.

 

“You got room for one more, sugar?” She drawled, and the guy smiled back.

 

“Sure do. How much you want for it, doll?”

 

“This one’s on me, honey. Think of how loud the crowd is gonna get once they see this beauty on display. Just let me park it for you.”

 

“Show starts in ten, if you can get that beauty on the floor and be out the way in time go ahead.”

 

“Oh, I’ll be quick.” The attendant smiled and waved her on through, and the Boss eased Jessica’s car onto the dirt lot, parking it right at the end of the line of cars Maero was supposed to jump.

 

Turning the engine off, the Boss pocketed the keys and made her way towards the trunk, pressing a hand onto the cool metal as she knelt down and said,

 

“This is for Carlos.”

 

The thrashing started up again, just as the roaring of Maero’s monster truck engine could be heard from the top of the ramp. The Boss slapped the trunk one last time as she hurried to the sidelines, the lights of the arena illuminating around the lot just as she was out of sight.

 

She watched with sick satisfaction as Maero revved his engine some more from the top of the ramp, and then he put his truck in gear and floored it. The crowd was losing it, and no one had even noticed the new addition she had placed at the end of his jump.

 

His truck hit the ground with a satisfying crunch, the metal of Jessica’s ride crumpling pathetically underneath the weight of Maero’s truck. He was lost in the adrenaline of the crowd, doing doughnuts in the dirt and slamming into the car repeatedly, not paying attention. Once he was done, he hopped out the drivers’ side and threw his hands in the air, feeding off the energy of the crowd.

 

The Boss made her way towards him as the dust settled, clapping slowly as the roar of the crowd died around them.

 

Maero smirked as he stepped towards her, the act more sinister what with his radiation burns across his face.

 

“You just can’t stay away, can you, Saint? Now be a good girl and get your ass over here.”

 

The Boss’ smile grew as she dug in her pockets and threw him Jessica’s keys.

 

He caught them and a puzzled look etched itself across his face, looking from the small metal keys in his hand to her face.

 

“What’s this?” He asked, and the Boss stepped closer, her voice dropping to a throaty whisper.

 

“Oh this? A reminder. When you check the trunk, big boy, just remember--you should have made me a better offer.” Maero’s face paled as he ran towards the trunk of Jessica’s destroyed car, and as he fell to the floor an utter loss for words, the Boss turned and walked away.

 

“You and your bitch should have never fucked with Carlos.”  She called over her shoulder, just as she pushed the double doors open and headed out into the late afternoon sun.

  
Now it was war.


	9. Honor the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boss finds a way to show those she's lost she hasn't forgotten about them.

The sky was darkening with the threat of rain, the clouds blocking out the mid-afternoon sun. The wind howled around her as she knelt down near the black gravestone, her fingers tracing over the letters etched in the front.

 

_Carlos Mendoza_

_1981 - 2007_

_Gone but never forgotten_

 

The Boss felt the sting of tears behind her sunglasses but refused to let them fall. Placing the bouquet of flowers she had brought at the the base of the stone, she leaned down, resting her forehead on the cool surface as she closed her eyes. Breathing in deeply, the Boss sat back up, and made moves to walk away but something made her stop. Turning back towards Carlos’ grave, she smiled a little despite herself as she began to speak.

 

“I’m making them pay for what they did. Maybe when it’s all over…” Her words trailed off into the wind, lost in her throat. Shaking her head, she turned back around and began making the long trek back towards her car, the wind picking up as the first few splashes of rain began to fall from the sky.

 

She had just made it back inside the safety of her car before the sky opened up, the rain pouring so heavy it made it difficult to see. She sat inside her Hammerhead, closing her eyes as she listening to the sound of the heavy raindrops all around her. The peace of the moment was interrupted by her cell phone going off, the ringtone jarring to her ears. Sighing heavily to herself, the Boss reached for her phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

 

“Whatchu want?” She asked, and whoever was on the other side cleared their throat before they began to speak.

 

“Hey Boss, it’s Pierce. You wanted me to take you to your appointment today--it’s almost time.”

 

The Boss nodded on her end even though he couldn’t see and sat up in her car.

 

“Tell you what--I’ll swing by and get you and you’ll just drive me back. That sound good?”

“Yeah. How long ‘til you get here?”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

“ ‘aight, see you then.”

 

The Boss ended the call and started up her car, heading back towards the Old Mission. In no time, she had picked up Pierce and gotten to a building across town, before she shut off the engine and tossed the keys to Pierce. Climbing out of the car, the Boss shut the door before she walked without hesitation into the tattoo parlor. The door chimed as they entered, and the receptionist looked them both over once before losing interest and returning her attention back towards her phone.

 

“You have an appointment?” She drawled, and the Boss moved on towards one of the stalls in the back, ignoring her question. The receptionist rolled her eyes as she set her phone, making moves to come from behind the counter. “You can’t go back without one--”

 

“Nina, it’s fine.” Another voice chimed in and all three of their heads turned to the lanky guy standing in the hallway. “I got it. I’m J, your tattoo artist for today. You know what you want?”

 

The Boss nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket, unfolding it slowly as he came closer.

 

“I want this across my upper back. The wings need to go like it’s holding something, and their names need to fit in the middle. Make sure you don’t overdo it and fuck up or we gon’ have problems.”

 

J laughed softly as he took the paper from her fingers, motioning with a slight nod for them to follow. The receptionist had already returned around the desk to her phone, and the three of them moved further into the building towards J’s station.

 

“Go ahead and get comfortable, and when you’re ready lay down on the seat for me.” The Boss sucked her teeth at his sweet tone, despite sporting a ton of ink and tattoos himself. Shucking off her jacket she tossed it towards Pierce who caught it and threw it over his shoulder. Undoing the buttons to her flannel, she tossed that at him too and shimmied her tank down to her waist, the bunched up fabric tickling her sides. She took off her shades and set them on the nearby table before she took off her bra, throwing that at Pierce too.

 

“Uh… Boss I don’t think you have to get quite that undressed.” He joked, and she shrugged her shoulders as she laid down atop the seat, her breasts pressing into the cool surface.

 

“Any excuse to get out of that thing, Pierce. Don’t question it.” She teased back, and a small smile etched itself across his lips. J turned back to see her situated and smiled, just before he pulled his face mask over his mouth. He had hurriedly sketched the design onto another sheet of paper and made his way out the room. The soft sounds of grunge filtered through the speakers of the shop, and the Boss closed her eyes as she waited for him to outline her tattoo design.

 

“Whatcha gettin’ done, Boss?” Pierce asked, shuffling from foot to foot as he stood with her clothes haphazardly thrown across him. He walked over towards the table where she set her shades and set each article down, piece by piece.

 

“Names.”

 

Pierce nodded in understanding, and decided against pressing for more detail. “Why not ask Johnny to be here though, or Shaundi? Why me?” Walking back into her line of sight, he watched as her gaze drifted from the floor to his face.

 

As her eyes fixed onto his she shrugged, her response just as casual.

 

“Figured they’d had enough of me lately. Wanted to annoy you a bit.”

“Boss.”

“I’m serious as a muffuckin heart attack, Pierce.” Winking, she watched him roll his eyes just as J re-entered the room, strips of paper in his hands. Making his way towards her, the corners of his eyes crinkled from a smile they couldn’t see as he interjected.

 

“I’ve got the outlines, lay still while I prep your skin.” Nodding, the Boss closed her eyes, feeling the liquid he sprayed onto her being wiped off with a paper towel. Next he placed the carbon paper into her skin. He applied each section quickly, and as he peeled it off the designs revealed a set of angel’s wings cradling a list of names. Pierce stepped closer to get a better look, but only recognized two of the names on her skin.

 

Lin.

Aisha.

Carlos.

Teresa.

 

Pierce noticed that the text was small, and there was a lot of room in between the set of wings. Did the Boss think she was gonna have a lot of people to add after them? And he was vaguely aware of Lin… but who the hell was Teresa?

 

J finished his setting up of the needle on his station and turned back towards the Boss. He held the instrument in his hand, the little canisters of ink filled and ready for use.

 

“A tattoo this detailed is gonna take a while. Might even need a second session to finish if you want color.”

 

“Don’t worry about color--just get it done. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” She replied, turning her head in his direction. He nodded and swiveled his chair towards her body, pressing her further into the chair.

 

“Well, that makes this easier. It’ll still be almost three hours. We can take breaks--” Shaking her head, the Boss settled more into the chair and closed her eyes, relaxing further. J pressed his foot down on the pedal and leaned over, his needle coming in contact with her skin, the first drag causing a hiss to slip from her mouth. He kept going, etching the names into her skin with a practiced hand, guiding the needle along the outlines in her skin.

 

Pierce watched for hours as the Boss barely made a sound, barely moved, as the needle cut into her skin over and over, carving the names of those she had lost onto her. When J was finished, he sprayed some foamy stuff over her, said to numb her skin for a bit. J then put the plastic wrap over her skin and tapped the edges down, and as he fixed his mouth to tell her how to care for it the Boss laughed in his face.

 

“Oh honey, this ain’t my first time. I know the drill. Clean it, don’t scratch. How much?” She stood, not daring to cover her body, as she walked over towards the large mirror on the opposite side of the room and turned, looking at the newest design to grace her skin. A small smile graced her lips as she looked over at Pierce, but he was too busy trying not to stare at her chest.

 

J smiled a toothy grin at her forwardness and swiveled his chair back towards his station in the opposite corner of the room. Taking the gloves off he began punching numbers into a calculator before he answered her.

 

“Three-sixty.”

 

Boss whistled, grabbing her clothes and carefully putting them back on--minus her bra, that she just held--before she reached into her jeans and pulled out her wallet. She was flipping through a stack of bills before she took out as many as she wanted, folded them and pressed them into his hands.

 

“Keep the change.” Motioning for Pierce to follow, they walked out of the tattoo parlor without a second glance, just as J unfurled the large stack of hundred dollar bills to reveal she had just dropped a grand into his lap. Pierce unlocked her car and watched as she crawled into the backseat and laid down, now understanding why he was driving back.

Lazy bones was about to go to sleep.

 

But as he climbed in after into the driver’s seat, he saw the small smile that stayed on her face as she traced over the plastic covering, feeling the raised lines and bumps, he said nothing.

 

She needed to honor who she lost in her own way. And as her lieutenant--as her _friend_ \--he was glad she let him in on that. Lord knows the Boss wasn’t soft by any means, but moments like this? Well, he’d keep them to himself.

  
More because he was afraid she’d gut him if anyone else found out about it.


	10. The Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saints bring the fight to the Brotherhood

She became a goddamn terror. First she staged Jessica’s killing. Then she came after Matt, putting him in the hospital. Then one by one, his strongholds and operations were being destroyed, and the map he kept in his office was turning an awful shade of purple. 

 

Maero roared as he flipped the table, the papers and notes scattering everywhere. Breathing heavily, it took him a minute to hear the distant shouting of his gang outside his office, and the incoming flood of cars that approached the docks. 

 

The Saints were here.    
_ She  _ was here. 

 

Picking up his mini-gun, Maero climbed the stairs leisurely as he heard the screams outside, her people falling like flies against his crew. As he got mid-way up the building, he looked out the windows to see that his assumption was incorrect. 

 

The blood of his gang was staining the gravel below, his people trying--and failing--to fight the assault against them. Growling, Maero waited, watching as the Saints too were sustaining casualties, but no one could manage to take down the one that mattered. 

 

The leader of the Saints was leading the charge, her guns firing without hesitation. She ducked and dodged out of the way, drawing fire away from some of her crew as she picked apart the last of his lieutenants. He heard someone shout that he was in the warehouse, and the Boss looked up that moment to where he stood, the sun glinting off her shades. A sick smile curled her lips, and she blew him a kiss, before rushing through the doors, her people following behind her. Maero headed back towards the stairs, heading to the roof, instructing any he saw along the way to shoot on site. As he made his way to the open sky of the roof, he waited, listening to the gunfight rage on below. 

 

She was getting close. It wouldn’t be long now. 

 

He waited, the sun beating down on him, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his skin as he held his gun ready. Minutes later, the Saint came bursting through the door across the roof, guns raised, but ducked just as he began firing at her.

 

“Saint! This ends now!” 

 

The Saint had the  _ nerve  _ to laugh, hiding behind air conditioning units as she tried to outrun his fire. 

 

“I was thinking the same thing, big boy.” She called back, throwing a molotov his way. He barely dodged in time, some of the liquid getting onto his skin, causing him to scream in frustration. He cocked his gun at her once more and began firing away, chasing her back across the roof as she tried to hide. 

 

“You’re gonna pay for what you did to Jessica.” He grunted, shooting at the unit she hid behind until she ran out of cover again, and managed to hit her in the leg. She screamed, but kept running, ducking beneath the landing he stood on and breathing heavily. Maero walked slowly to where she stood and angled the gun right at her head, only to look over the edge and see she was gone. Turning, he swiveled left and right trying to see where she went, until she came up behind him, clutching his back as she sank her switchblade into his ribs repeatedly. He was caught by surprise and dropped his gun, but he quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She landed beneath him on the ground and just as he began punching she rolled just in time to watch him strike the landing, his punch going through the wooden planks. Pulling out her 9mm, she got two shots into his leg right above his knees and he hit the ground, just as she rushed him and smacked him across the face with the butt of her gun. He turned back, catching her fist within his grip, her brass knuckled hands flexing under the force of his hold. She kneed him in the gut, and as they kept trading blows they fell, landing through the roof and kept falling. They managed to land at the foot of a shocked Donnie and Matt, the dust swirling around their still bodies. Maero was the first to stir, and as he stumbled to his feet Donnie bolted, and Matt gave him space. He reached for the Saint, his fingers curling around her throat as her eyes shot open. 

 

“I heard your little fucktoy screamed like a bitch when they trussed him up.” He taunted, squeezing harder around her neck. The Boss’ eyes narrowed as she reached beside her, but Maero wasn’t paying attention. He finally had her beneath him for the last time and he wasn’t going to stop squeezing until he felt her neck snap in his hands. 

 

“How ‘bout you, bitch? You gonna scream?” With a bloodied smile, the Saint grabbed hold of the wood beside her and smacked him across the face. As he fell to the side, the Boss grabbed a tattoo needle and lunged, only to be taken to the ground by Matt. 

 

“Get out of here man!” He screams, just as Donnie pulls up and ushers the injured Maero to hurry into the car. The Boss thrashes beneath Matt, smacking him across the face with a brick and watched as he slid off of her. In her anger, she threw another brick into his face as hard as she could, stumbling out of the warehouse to watch as Donnie peeled away, Maero in the trunk of his truck. She began shooting after the retreating vehicle but her blood was running freely down her face, messing with her vision. She growled as she tried to catch her breath, only to crumble to the ground. 

 

He had gotten away. She was supposed to have killed him today and he  _ got away _ . 

 

She began coughing up blood as she breathed heavily in the gravel, clutching her chest. One of her boys rounded the corner then, and rushed to her side. 

 

“Boss! Boss hold on, we’ll get you outta here!” He assured her, but she could only focus on the lack of oxygen and how the world was spinning around her. 

 

Everything went black after that. 


	11. The Siege (Aftermath)

The Boss woke up in a hospital room, the monitors surrounding her beeping incessantly. She blinked her eyes countless times to try and adjust to the brightness of the room, and a groan rumbled in her throat as she moved to sit up. 

 

“Hey there, you better take it easy. Doc ain’t cleared you yet, Boss.” 

 

“Johnny?” She croaked, and he smiled ruefully at her side. Sitting down gently beside her on the large bed, he pushed on her shoulder gently to get her to lay back down.  

 

“You took a helluva beating against Maero. But from what I heard, you gave one right back.” He sounded so proud of her in that moment, and the Boss sighed a shaky breath as she relaxed back into the mattress. 

 

“Any word on where he at?” She croaked, and Johnny handed her a cup of water. Sipping slowly, the Boss watched as Johnny resettled on the bed beside her, spinning his metal bracelet around his wrist. 

 

“Nothing. It’s like he disappeared. I had people looking for Donnie, but he ain’t been seen in weeks either. The boys have been restless with you out cold like this.” 

 

“Weeks? Goddamn he put me on my ass for weeks?” The Boss screeched, and Johnny laughed. 

 

“‘Knew you’d wake up again, though. Figured you’d slept enough for five years.” They both laughed together, but the Boss hissed as she looked down at her side, feeling the bandages restricting her movement. 

 

“How bad he fuck me up?” 

“A couple broken ribs, internal bleeding, the shot to the leg, swelling all in your face--you looked like a damn chipmunk when they rushed you here--and a bunch of cuts and bruises everywhere.” 

 

“So a regular day. Y’all shoulda just took me home. Coulda been patched up out of sight.” 

“Nah, the kid who brought you here was worried--called and asked what he should do and I told him to bring you here. You’ve had boys watching over you the entire time, don’t worry.” 

 

Nodding in content, the Boss blinked heavily as she let out another shaky breath. 

 

“When the doc says it’s okay for you to come home, we’ll be here. Then we’ll wait for Maero to show back up and we can end this once and for all.” Smiling, the Boss turned over onto her side, her hospital gown opening up a bit to reveal her newest tattoo across her back. Johnny stepped closer and saw the image--the angel wings cradling the names of those lost and he nearly stopped breathing when he saw Aisha’s name. A huge smile worked it’s way across his face as he backed away slowly again, opening the door to let her rest. 

 

“Rest easy, Boss. We’ll be here.” He called over his shoulder, closing the door softly. He made sure the Saints on patrol on this floor understood she needed her rest and made his way towards his car. One last piece remained, and they could finally put the Brotherhood behind them all. He needed the Boss to be able to get the same type of closure he got when he took out that Akuji prick for hurting Aisha. 

 

Then maybe all this shit would be worth it in the end when the Saints ruled Stilwater again. 

* * *

  
  


It took only a day before the doctor released the Boss from the hospital, and true to his word, Johnny made sure she was greeted and walked out by the rest of the Saints. It was bold--having all of her people out like that--but honestly, who else was a threat against them? 

 

When she arrived back at the Old Mission, she was greeted with hollers and cheers from those still there, and Shaundi rushed towards her to hug her. 

 

“Don’t scare me like that, Boss. Had us all worried.” 

 

“Aww,  _ amorcita _ , I’m a lot harder to kill than people realize.” She chuckled, ruffling her dreads as she continued down the steps. A lot of the Saints gave her space, afraid to crowd her, but her lieutenants didn’t give a damn. Pierce was next with his affections, clapping his hand on her shoulder roughly before he pulled her into a half hug. 

 

“Good to have you back, Boss.” He whispered, and she nodded. Breaking out of his hold she made her way towards her large couch and flopped down, breathing in deeply the smells all around her. 

 

“It’s good to be back. You boys miss me?” She asked, and the Saints cheered again. “Well, show me how much. I want this place littered with strippers and booze. We gon’ party ‘til y’all drop. You deserve it.” The cheers grew louder than before as everyone scrambled around, some calling for the entertainment and others heading out to make a beer run. The Boss watched with a softness in her eyes as she took in her home. 

 

It was good to be back. 


	12. The Showdown

A month later, cruising down the interstate, the Boss got the call.

 

“Get your ass to the Ultor Dome… this ends now.”

 

The tell-tale click resonated in her ear, and she smiled as she pressed a little harder on the gas. Checking over her weapons, she made sure she had enough ammo to take his gigantor ass down. Pulling into the Dome parking lot a few minutes later, the Boss slipped in through a side entrance and walked onto the arena floor. It was dark all around her, until the headlights of a truck flashed over her.

 

“I didn’t think you’d show.” He taunted, and the Boss smiled as she pulled her guns from their holsters.

 

“And I’m surprised you had the _cojones_ to come alone.”

A deep laugh flowed to her ears, and then the headlights of three other large trucks--all surrounding her--flashed upon her at that moment.

 

“I never said I’d be alone, little Saint.”

 

Well shit.

 

“That’s...not good.” She muttered, just as Maero pressed his foot on the gas, launching his truck towards her. The Boss ran out the way, hiding behind one of the concrete roadblocks littering the stadium floor. The other trucks circled around her as she checked her clips and began firing, trying to shoot out the tires. Growing impatient as they revved their engines, taunting her out of her hiding spot, she threw a grenade onto the hood of one truck and watched it explode, sending metal and burning car parts across the field.

 

She ran towards cover on the other side of the field, barely missing the tire of Maero’s Atlasbreaker. He turned a corner sharply and made his way back towards her, causing the Boss to slide down the makeshift hill and try to make another run for it.

 

This wasn’t how she was gonna go out--trampled by monster trucks? Absolutely not.

 

Running along the side of the sand dunes, the Boss stayed out of sight until one of the other Brotherhood lieutenants found her and made to run her over. Unloading her clip into his windshield she watched as his body slumped forward as the car crashed into the stadium wall, the sickening crunch of metal echoing around her. She spared a glance over her shoulder as both the last lieutenant and Maero revved their engines, making their way towards her as her cover was blown. The Boss stood still and waited for them to get closer--both coming from opposite sides of her--before she launched herself as far as she could out of the way, causing them to collide with one another. Maero’s truck was sturdier, he barely had a scratch--his lieutenant wasn’t so lucky. Their truck was crushed under the weight of the Atlasbreaker and Maero screamed in frustration.

 

Now it was just the two of them.

 

“Sit still so I can end you, Saint.” He roared, and her laugh made his skin crawl as she picked herself up and dodged out of the way of his truck yet again.

 

“Aww, big boy, you know I never liked following directions.” She yelled back, her smile lighting up her face. She threw grenade after grenade at his car, watching as the explosions jostled his truck and took chunks of the body with it. She shot at the tires--damaging only one--before it turned abruptly on it’s side. It rolled once, just as smoke wafted into the air from underneath. Maero kicked out the door and crawled out, coughing up blood as he landed ungracefully onto the arena floor. The Boss made her way over slowly, keeping her gun up as she watched him move away from his burning vehicle. He looked up at her to see that smile had fallen, replaced with a hard stare and a darkness that clouded her eyes. Laughing to himself, Maero laid out on the sand and closed his eyes.

 

“I guess this is it, Saint. End it.”

 

The Boss dropped her gun and punched him across the face, and he sat up quickly, aggravating his injuries.

 

“You _really_ don’t want to go toe to toe with me again, Saint. You barely made it out the last few times.” He taunted, spitting out a mouthful of blood. The Boss circled him once, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down from the adrenaline of their earlier fight.

 

“I want to know why.” She asked softly, coming round to face him again. Her brown eyes were unobscured by her shades, and she knelt down to be more within eye level. Maero rolled his eyes as a choked laugh escaped him.

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific, little Saint. I’ve fucked with you a lot over the past year.”

 

“I wanna know why you went after Carlos. You ain’t walking out of here alive, that much is clear. The least you could do is tell me why you took him from us.” She barked, and Maero smiled despite her words.

 

“Isn’t the better question why I took him from _you_?” He bit back, the anger slightly tinting his words. The Boss punched him across the cheek and he recoiled from the hit. Turning to look in her face, he saw that she breathing heavily through her nose and shaking all over.

 

“Answer the fucking question.”

 

“You want the truth? I never ordered the hit.” The Boss threw another angry punch towards his head and Maero did nothing to stop it. His head jerked to the opposite side abruptly and he began coughing some more, but when he looked back into her eyes he taunted her to keep going with his eyes.

“Bullshit Maero.”

“Jess ordered it when she found out about us. The deed was done by the time I knew anything.”

The Boss quickly pulled out another gun and aimed it at his head, pressing the cold metal deeper into his skin. Maero didn’t flinch as she screamed in his face, her voice breaking.

“If I had known he meant so much to you I would have went after him sooner. You clearly didn’t respect boundaries when you went after Jessica.”

“Because _y’all_ went after Carlos! You got pissed I left you so you took him out.” Her voice was becoming hysterical, cracking over his name. Maero sighed, then laughed softly to himself.

 

“So this whole time you thought I killed your fuck toy out of jealousy? What do you take me for?”

 

“The kind of guy who ain’t used to bitches walkin’ away. People do stupid shit out of pride. Hello, just look at me.” Her voice was serious, but as they both looked each other in the eye, the tension broke for a second as smiles etched their way across their faces. The Boss sighed as she made her way over towards her 9mm and tucked it back into the holster at her side. Her pistol stayed within the firm grip of her left hand, but her arm hung limply at her side, not willing to make a move just yet. Maero watched the indecision course through her, and sucked his teeth. He was proud, yes, but he knew when he had been beaten. In a sick way, he was glad it was her. Now he can just… stop.

 

“Hey, little Saint. One favor before this is all over?” His voice brought her back with a slight jump, and she turned her head slowly to look at him. Her eyes were unfocused, hazy, almost like she was fighting something in her mind. She arched her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Let me know your name.” The Boss laughed softly, making her way over towards him again. Putting the barrel of her pistol underneath his chin, she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

 

“Teresa.” Maero smiled one last time as her voice filtered into his ears, and he relaxed as he felt the safety unlock. Her hands were shaking though, but Maero was ready to die.

 

“See you on the other side, Teresa.” And before she could hesitate any further he gripped her hand and forced her to pull the trigger. His blood splattered on her face as he fell, falling into the sands beneath them. The fires of burning trucks blazed around her, and the Boss pulled away slowly as she looked over his still form before she grit her teeth and stood to walk away.

 

“I told you there was only one way this could end, Maero. I fucking _told you_.” She could have sworn she heard the echo of Maero’s dark laugh in the back of her head as she uttered those words to herself, and before she knew it she was running out the building.

 

When she was greeted by the setting sun, she clutched her chest, trying to calm her breathing. Isn’t this what she wanted? A life for a life? His for Carlos’? Furiously, she began swiping at the blood that coated her face, trying to get the last of him off her before a realization dawned on her.

The Saints ruled Stilwater.

Her emotions were going haywire, her eyes glazing over with tears that threatened to fall as a broken laugh escaped her. She had taken them all out. The Ronin. The Samedi. And now, with Maero’s death, the Brotherhood.

 

It was finally over.

  
So why did it feel like she had given so much _more_ this time around?


	13. Epilogue

_ One Year Later _

 

Those uppity fucks at Ultor had tried to take her out after she killed Maero. Sure they had unlimited resources, a private army and that eyesore of a fucking tower but the Boss had the Saints. 

 

That’ll always be more dangerous in the long run. 

 

Now, the Boss sat in one of the newly renovated conference rooms in the Ultor Corp. building, smoking on a cigarette as the newly appointed Board of Directors held this quarterly meeting about profits and a bunch of other shit she wasn’t paying attention to. Flicking the ashes onto the ashtray, the Boss waited for these boring sons of bitches to finish speaking so she could go for a drive. She hated playing nice for these corporate fucks. 

 

But when you’re the new CEO of Ultor, sometimes you gotta make sacrifices. 

 

One of them had asked her a question but she could hardly find it in her to acknowledge him. Why couldn’t Pierce handle this shit in her place? He actually seemed to  _ like  _ this stuff. 

 

“Whatchu say?” The Boss asked, taking another long drag of her cigarette as the board member who addressed her earlier cleared his throat to ask the question again.

 

“One of your colleagues--Mr. Washington--had requested a marketing venture that could boost Ultor’s sales internationally. The Board wanted to know if you would approve or deny his request.” 

 

“What he wanna do? Make a clothing line?” 

 

“Actually, Ms. Shaundi has already began working on the final details for the grand opening of the first Planet Saints in a few weeks. But Mr. Washington wanted to expand the brand by creating an energy drink. He--”

  
“Give him what he need.” She cut him off quickly, stamping out the cigarette completely. She exhaled that last tendrils of smoke puffed through her nose, the action causing a few of the board members to shuffle uncomfortably in their chairs. “Is there anything else y’all want? Or is this meeting finally over?” The one who had spoken earlier shook his head to signify he had nothing else to ask, and the others stayed quiet. Leaning back in her chair, the Boss smiled as she licked her lips, loving how she could easily intimidate them. “Then you’re dismissed.” She said easily, looking out the window to the streets below her. She heard the scraping of chairs as they all filed out of the room, and a light laugh danced around the walls once the doors finally closed behind them. 

 

Standing from her seat, she walked over to the windows and pressed her hand upon the cool glass, her gaze focused on the city lights and movement down below. All that glittered within this city she owned, even without the title of CEO. The Saints were living like kings before they took down Dane Vogel. Now? Now they were unstoppable. 

 

The door to the conference room opened, and the soft click it shutting closed reached her as she continued gazing out the window. She didn’t bother turning around--no one around here was stupid enough to try her. 

 

Johnny stood beside her as she never tore her eyes away from the sights before her, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“You did good, kid.” A small smile curved her lips, and she reached up and squeezed his hand once before turning away. 

 

“I try.” She answered coyly, making her way towards her chair at the end of the table. Johnny chuckled as he watched her settle into the seat, sitting himself on the edge of the table beside her. 

 

“You hear about Pierce wanting to make an energy drink?”    
“Seriously? Fuck he know about energy drinks?”  
“I dunno. It’ll prolly taste like shit.”

 

They both laughed outright, just as her assistant came barreling through the door. 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt ma’am, but your photoshoot is in less than two hours and--” Johnny raised a brow above his glasses as he turned his gaze back towards the Boss. 

 

“Photoshoot?” He asked softly, and the Boss shrugged her shoulders as she languidly rose from her chair. Heading towards the door, the Boss looked back over her shoulders at Johnny still in place. 

 

“The Board thought it would be a good idea.” 

 

“Actually, ma’am--” 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get this over with. I’ll see you later, Johnny.” 

 

Johnny put two fingers up in a mock salute as she headed out the door, her flighty assistant fluttering behind her as she rattled off the list of events and meetings from her planner. Sighing heavily to herself, the Boss climbed in the back of her car and relaxed as her driver took her to the location. It promised to be a long night, but lately she didn’t mind it. What with the money and fame, she never had to worry about her or the Saints struggling ever again. They had moved up from petty street hustlers and drug dealers. Now they ran corporations and were becoming international. And all the while, she had her crew behind her. Nothing was gonna stand in her way. 

  
Yeah, it was good to be the Boss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've stuck around long enough to see the end, thank you so much. This was so much fun to write, but I'm not done with the Boss just yet. Again, thanks for the hits and everything. You all are wonderful. ♥


End file.
